Transformers Prime Story
by Windblazer Prime
Summary: This story doesn't have a summary also I'll be adding guest appearances in my story who will help Team Prime and the Decepticons and the SG Autobots including Ratchet's evil counterpart SG Ratchet takes an interest in my OC and later Ratchet's and my OC's daughter. Pairings: Ratchet x OC, Miko x Jack, Sir Soundwave x OC, The Question x Huntress
1. Waking up in the TFP world

Chapter 1

She groaned to see she wasn't at her room anymore, she sees around the place, this place looks familiar to her, she sees the monitors and a transporter, she knew this place, she was at Autobot Outpost Omega One, her mind was screaming in joy, she was in the Transformers Prime universe.

Her name was Gabriela Melissa Delgado Rosa, she is a huge TransFan, she became a fan of the franchise when she was 14 years old in March 22, 2013 when season three started and she was 25 years, she sees something in the couch, it was a backpack, it must have got here when she got transported here, she reaches for it, she opens it to see what was inside;

She saw her clothes, but not just any clothes her Transformers clothes and her casual clothes, her autobot and decepticon caps, her iPad, her NOOK, her cell phone, her headphones, her pajamas, her shoes, her gaming systems and videogames, her books and comic books, she saw her reading glasses inside the backpack, a purse, her wallet, her money, her laptop, her portable DVD, her Transformers DVDs, her accessory box, her yo-yo, her board games, a photo album that contains her photos of her family and friends, her CD player and CDs, her iPod, her internet, her portable boombox, her Transformers toys, her Transformers posters, her sketch book, some pencils, some crayons, some color pencils, her digital camera, a toothbrush, some toothpaste, her two towels, her messenger bag with her name written in her letter and in cybertronian language with the Autobot and Decepticon symbols decorated on it and her journal that was decorated with pictures of the franchises and other franchises on the front and the back.

She got up the couch to see she was still in her actual clothing, she has a waist length brown hair (like Yuki Kuran from Vampire Knight in her vampire form) with pink fuchsia and sky blue highlights, brown eyes, a long sleeved black top with the Autobot symbol on the front and the Decepticon symbol on the back, black pants with pockets at the knees, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, silver autobot earrings, autobot necklace and autobot tattoo on her left shoulder, an autobot ring in her right index finger, a pink fuchsia leather jacket with the Autobot symbol on the back, a golden bracelet that said her real name on it in her right wrist, a wristwatch in her left wrist and with reading glasses on.

When she was about to explore the base, she sensed someone coming in to where she was, she hid behind the couch to wait someone to come in, when the presence revealed itself, her mind was screaming in joy to see it was one of her favorite autobots back where she came from.

The robot's color scheme was orange and white with the autobot symbol on the left shoulder, she knew it was Ratchet the Chief Medical Officer, she was glad that he didn't see that she wasn't in the couch anymore, she giggled quietly, she has to wait for him to notice, she sensed a hand trying to grab her, she had a good idea whose hand is, she jumped to dodge it and she was right, it was Ratchet himself, she smirked in victory, she put her hands on her hips and said to him

"Nice try, I was being able to sense you before you even try to grab me, one advice I'm not a fool Ratchet." Gabriela said to Ratchet with the smirk still on her face, he was surprised, how does she knows who he is he thought, she saw the look on his face, she has been expecting that look, when he was to say something, they saw someone coming in the base, she saw three of the autobots in their vehicle mode with three kids in the vehicles.

She knew the three autobots and the three humans, she knew the first autobot, the autobot's color scheme was yellow and black, she knew it was Bumblebee or Bee for short, she knew the second autobot, the autobot's color scheme was green, she knew it was Bulkhead or Bulk for short, and she knew the third autobot, the autobot's color scheme was blue, she knew it was Arcee.

She later saw the kids getting out the vehicles; she knew the first one, it was boy with raven hair, he was wearing a grey shirt with white sleeves, jeans and shoes, she knew it was Jackson Darby or Jack for short, she knew the second one, it was a Japanese girl with raven hair with pink headlights, she was wearing two shirts, the first shirt was dark blue with yellow straps and the second shirt was pink and purple, shorts with leggings and boots, she knew it was Miko Nakadai, and she knew the third one, it was a boy with spiky brown hair, he was wearing glasses, he was wearing an orange jacket underneath was a yellow shirt, blue pants and sneakers, she knew it was Rafael Esquivel or Raf for short.

When they already got out, she saw the three autobots transform back to cybertronian mode 'That was so cool!' she thought in her mind, it was her first time seeing them to transform for real, she always wanted to see them transform for real back in her world, she heard Miko asking Ratchet

"So did you ask her who she is Doc Bot?" Miko asked Ratchet, Gabriela giggled whenever she hears Miko calls him by that nickname, when she heard it for the first time, she laughed so hard that she got a hiccup as a result, she would never forget that time, she heard Ratchet say to Miko

"No I did not. I was about to ask her when you got here." Ratchet said to Miko, Gabriela shook her head, when will those two will get along, so she said

"He's right Miko. He was about to ask me just before you guys got here." Gabriela said to Miko, the kids and the rest of the autobots except Ratchet were shocked at her response, Gabriela was expecting that reaction, so she said

"My name is Gabriela Melissa Delgado Rosa, I'm 25 years old, I'm an autism with Asperger syndrome and I'm not from here I'm from another universe where this world and all of you don't exist." Gabriela said to the four autobots and the kids, she explained how they weren't real back in her universe and how she got transported, when she finished explaining the whole thing, they were silent after she explained, she read Ratchet's mind, he thought that she was lying, she arched an eyebrow at him, she put her hands on her hips and said

"Ratchet, if you think I'm lying, why you don't look at my necklace and the back of my leather jacket?" Gabriela said to Ratchet annoyed, the others were snickering to hold their laughter down while they look at her necklace and the back of her leather jacket, she was telling the truth, they saw the Autobot symbol in her necklace and the back of her leather jacket.

She knew she was going to explain this to Optimus when he gets here, she later heard a honk and a red and blue semi-truck went inside the base and later transformed, she knew that autobot, the autobot's color scheme was red and blue, she knew it was the leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime.

'Wow. He is taller in this universe since I'm seeing him for real' she thought in her head, she knew he was tall out of all them back in her world, he was her favorite autobot with Ratchet on the list, she always imagined meeting him for real and now she is meeting him, she went towards him, she grew up to his height and she said

"Hi. My name is Gabriela Melissa Delgado Rosa nice to meet you." Gabriela said to Optimus with kindness and a smile while she offers a hand for him to shake and he shook hands with her, when he was about to introduce himself, she kindly interrupts him.

"I know who you are Optimus you don't have to introduce yourself." Gabriela said to Optimus with a smile, he asked her how does she knows him, she explains to him like she explain to the others, that she was from another world, where this world and the others don't exist and how she got transported here.

When she finished explaining to him, he seem to take it well than she expected, she show him her necklace and the back of her leather jacket as proof, he later asked her if she wants to stay in the base, she said yes, she knew she was going to need a guardian in case anything happen to her and to change her name.

She asked him if she is going to need a guardian, he said yes he appointed to Ratchet as her guardian, he started to complain, but later she gives him a death glare and she asked him if she could change her name so the Decepticons won't get suspicious, he agreed with her, she comes up with the name Michelle Jasmin Prime, they all like the name, she told them they can still call her by her real name.

With introductions out of the way, Gabriela was in her new room organizing her stuff, she made appear a bookshelf with her magic, she snap her fingers her books and comic books were organized in the bookshelf, she made appear a bed she dressed the bed with Transformers bed set, she made appear a closet and a drawer, she snap her fingers, her clothes were organized in the closet and the drawer, she made appear a desk and a desk lamp, she snap her fingers her laptop and her boombox were already in the desk.

She made appear a plasma TV, she snap her fingers, the TV was in the wall, she made appear a nightstand and a lamp, she snap her fingers, her nightstand and her lamp were next to her bed, she made appear shelves for her collection and her trophies, she snap her fingers, her toys and her trophies were organized perfectly in the shelves, she snap her fingers, her posters were put in the wall, she made the walls pink fuchsia and sky blue with her magic, she made appear a rug in the floor, the rug was light purple.

When she finished organizing her room, she went to her bookshelf, she picks up a comic book, she sat into a sofa she made appear and she began to read it, while she was reading, she heard pedes heading straight to her room, she snap her fingers to increase the height of her stuff and her door and she began to grow to their height, she heard her door open, she put the comic book down, she summoned her tessen (same one as April O'Neil 2012 has but with the Autobot symbol on it), she threw her weapon at the intruder, she heard a yelp in surprise, she turn on the lights to see it was her guardian, she saw her weapon was in his servos, she blushed in embarrassment and said

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought someone was about to scare me." Gabriela said to her guardian with embarrassment while she scratch her head awkwardly, she read his thoughts with her psionic powers (she knew that she has powers when she got here), did he thought her blush was cute, it looks like he got interest in her, she saw him looking at her tessen with interest, she waited for him to respond, later he responded

"You made this yourself?" Ratchet asked Gabriela with interest, she never expected that question from him, so she said

"Yeah I did it myself. I'm an inventor, fanfiction author, mechanic, medic and engineer, I worked at a workshop and a hospital, I usually invent in my spare time also I'm an expert on technology, if someone got a question, I'm always here to answer them." Gabriela explains to her guardian with a smile, she saw him smiling at her, 'Him? Smiling at me? Wow he totally got interest in me' she thought in her head.

She saw him throwing her tessen to test it, it landed and got stuck to the wall, she went to get it out of the wall, they talked for a while to get to know each other some more, to him she seems like an intelligent young lady and most importantly she is beautiful even with her waist length brown hair with its highlights and her brown eyes, he left a few seconds later, she knew that he is falling in love with her, she likes him a lot back where she came from.

She knew when the time comes he was going to confess his feelings for her and she will do the same thing, she change her actual clothes to her pajamas with her magic, it was a sky blue crop top with the Autobot symbol on the front and black pajamas pants with the Autobot symbol on the left legging, before she went to bed, she wondered if she can turn into cybertronian, she closed her eyes then she started to transform.

When the transformation was complete, she opened her eyes or she would like to say optics, she saw that her optics were now beautiful sapphire blue instead of her beautiful brown eyes, she saw her cybertronian body, she has a slender, athletic and a strong frame, she was like a combination of Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee, but her color scheme is pink fuchsia and black, she has Optimus's audio receptors expect they were sky blue with black on the sides, Arcee's optics, legs, servos and Ratchet's chestplates, waistline, broad shoulders (expect that the chestplates are more female), square jaw and faceplate (also more female) and an Autobot symbol on her left shoulder, she loves her cybertronian body, she has to train in secret so she can help the Autobots.

She has to get her alternative mode, she notices that she is a six changer, she went to her laptop to look for some modes, she chose kitsune form, predacon form, insecticon form, Urbana 500 car mode, and a Lockhead Martin F-35 Lightning II plane mode, she knows she has her human form and her cybertronian form, she would guess that she is now a tecnorganic, she knew she was going to tell the others about her cybertronian mode, if she is going to help them on their missions and train her, she changed back to her human form and went to bed.


	2. Interlude 1 and getting along

Chapter 2

She woke up the next day, she stretched and yawned, she checked her alarm clock, she put on her room last night, she read it was 6:00 a.m. in the morning, she knew she was still tired, she got up from bed and went to take a shower, when she got out of the shower, she snapped her fingers and her actual clothes expect with another jacket and a cap appeared, she puts on her actual clothes, she tied her hair up into a low ponytail and puts on her Autobot cap and a Transformers Autobots/Decepticons reversible hoodie (since its reversible I had it on the Autobot side and they sale this hoodie in Hot Topic) and her reading glasses.

She puts her laptop, autobots/decepticons earplugs, boombox, her books, comic books, her 3DS XL, PSP, videogames, her iPad, her NOOK, her iPod, her sketch book, pencils, crayons, color pencils, markers, journal, photo album and her digital camera in her messenger bag, later she puts her wallet and cellphone in her new purse, the purse/bag was pink fuchsia, black, sky blue, white and light purple with the Autobot symbol on it, she puts on her messenger bag around her right shoulder, she made it less heavy with her magic, she took a pillow and a blanket and went her way.

She got out of her room and went her way to the control room, when she got there, she saw Ratchet working on the monitors, she must have guessed that his day routine, as a huge Transfan, she knows him inside and out, she went up and sat on the couch, she put the messenger bag down and the pillow on the side of the couch, she pulls out her sketchbook, a pencil, her earplugs and her iPod out of her bag, she puts her earplugs on and selected music for her iPod.

She began to draw while singing quietly, when she finished drawing, she colored it and she signed her name in her letter and in cybertronian with the Autobot symbol in her signature, she took off her earplugs, she look up to see that her guardian was looking at her draw without her noticing, she arched an eyebrow at him and said

"How long it took you to notice that I was here, Ratch?" Gabriela said to Ratchet with a smile, she waited for his answer and later he answered her question

"A few minutes ago." Ratchet said to Gabriela, she was shocked, that long it took him to notice, she thought and said

"That long?! Wow, you never failed to impress me." Gabriela said to Ratchet with the smile still on her face, he was surprised he didn't expect that answer from her, he arched an optic ridge at her, then he poke at her sketchbook and she immediately knew he was going to ask what she was doing.

"I was drawing when I got here and no I'm not showing it to you." Gabriela said to Ratchet with a smug smile still on her face, he was shocked, he was right about her, she is a smart young lady.

'Well two can play at that game' he thought in his head, he took the sketchbook from her hands to take a look at what she was drawing, she reacted when he took her sketchbook from her hands and said

"Hey! Give it back!" Gabriela said to Ratchet with a frown on her face, all she got in response was a little smirk written on his face, she got up from the couch to get it back, she tried to get it from his servo, but he lifted his servo up to take a good look at it, she knew that he was taller than her, she threw her hands up in the air and she said

"Fine you win! You can see it!" Gabriela said to Ratchet giving up, she knew that he was accomplish with himself, she shook her head with a smile while crossing her arms, she knew he can't see her drawing, because her sketchbook was small, luckily she has a solution for that, she snapped her fingers and her sketchbook grew in cybertronian size, he took a look at her drawing, he saw her name written in cybertronian and the Autobot symbol in her signature.

"You know how to write cybertronian?" Ratchet asked Gabriela surprised, she smiled and answered his question

"Yeah I know how to write cybertronian." Gabriela replied to Ratchet with a smile, he was impressed this young lady knows how to write cybertronian, he asked her another question

"How long it took you to learn how to write our language?" Ratchet asked Gabriela, she thought for a moment to see if she can remember how long it took her to learn how to write in cybertronian and to draw the symbols, then she answered

"When I started to like the franchise, I grew fascinated with your language, history, etc. I decided to start to learn how to write in your language and in Decepticon language it took me about 10 years to learn to write the language and to draw the Autobot and the Decepticon symbols." Gabriela replied to Ratchet still with a smile, she looked for something in her bag, she found her Transformers album, she found the page that she was looking for, before she handed it to him, she made her album in cybertronian size and she carried it with her cybertronian strength and hand it to him.

He took it from her hands, he was surprised that she carried it at that strength, he looked at the pictures of the languages, he saw the first one it was labeled 'Autobot language' he inspected her name in her sketchbook, yep it was their language alright he thought to himself, he saw the second one it was labeled 'Decepticon language' he had a guess it was their enemy's language, he handed the album back to her, later she shrank it and put it back in her bag.

He kept looking at her sketchbook, she had it labeled in drawings, my fanfiction stories, fashion designs and inventions, he went into the inventions section, he saw one of an armor, the armor was a cybertronian armor, the armor (like Kicker Jones from TFE has, expect that it doesn't a pack on the back of the armor and replacing it with a jetpack), the torso was pink fuchsia with sky blue on the sides and the holders are lavender holding the armor in its place, the helmet was pink fuchsia, lavender and sky blue, the gloves are pink fuchsia and sky blue, the shoes are pink fuchsia, lavender and sky blue and the rest of the armor was pink fuchsia and sky blue (on the elbow pads and knee pads) with the Autobot symbol on the torso, the belt is lavender and the buckle and pouches are pink fuchsia and the outer of the armor is black, the jetpack (like TFA Optimus Prime has) was sky blue and black with the Autobot symbols in each side of the wings, he saw that the armor wasn't constructed yet, he looked at her with confusion, so she said

"The armor wasn't constructed yet, but the jetpack is." Gabriela said to Ratchet while she snapped her fingers and the jetpack appeared, he took a look at the jetpack, it was the same one in the design in her sketchbook, he could help her improve the jetpack and make the armor with her, since she is an inventor and an engineer, so he said to his partner/crush

"Have you thought about improving that jetpack of yours?" Ratchet asked Gabriela, she expected that question from him and said

"Yeah, I thought about improving the jetpack, if you want to improve it, I will let you do, it if you help me do the armor and let me keep an eye on you while doing the upgrades on the jetpack, the last you helped on something was helping the kids do their science projects." Gabriela said to Ratchet with a warning voice on the last part while she crossed her slender arms, he didn't expected that warning from his partner/crush, since she is from another world, she knows him better than anybody else in the whole base, he nods and his partner/crush said

"One more thing, when I came here yesterday last night I got my cybertronian form." Gabriela said to Ratchet, he was surprised did she just said that she got her cybertronian form last night, she jumped until she was behind him, he turns around to see that she was behind him, she closed her eyes and began to transform in front of him when her transformation, she opened her optics and he saw her cybertronian form when the light faded, he started to blush furiously as he looked at her cybertronian form, she was a female combination of Optimus, Arcee and himself.

She saw him blushing bright red in his cheekplates when he looked at her form, she just smiled at him, but she blushed a little, she expected that reaction from him, she notice that she was in same height as him, later he said

"You know you have to tell Optimus about this, Gaby." Ratchet said to his partner/crush Gabriela, she knows that he was right, she has to tell the others about her cybertronian form and she got surprised that he said her childhood nickname instead of her full name, later she said

"Yeah, I know. I already thought about that, if I'm going to help the team in every missions, I have to tell them about my cybertronian form." Gabriela said to Ratchet with a little guilt in her voice, he reassured her that everything will be alright once she tells them, she smiled and she kissed his cheek, he blushed and looked at her in shock, she just smiled at him, a friendly smile, she always wanted to do that when she was 15 years old.


	3. Sick Mind and SparkBonding

Chapter 3

Two months later

It's been two months since Gabriela came to their universe and since the Decepticon spacebridge and presumably Megatron were both destroyed, Gabriela told the others that he survived the destruction of the spacebridge and that he was in a coma, she gotten along with the Autobots and the kids, she told the others about her cybertronian form, they offered her train her so she can be able to go on missions with them, she accepted it and they began to train her.

Her guardian trained her to be a field medic since she is a mechanic, engineer and a medic back in her world, while the others train her to combat, since she knows martial arts and got a black bet where she came from and hand to hand combat and their history since she knows all their history, she became a pro at those things and she was able to help them on their missions in her human form and cybertronian form and help her guardian in the monitors, since she is a professional hacker just like Raf.

Ratchet confessed his feelings to her the other day, she was surprised by his confession, she said that she feels the same way as him, she told him that he was her favorite back where she came from, he was surprised by her confession, after they confessed their feelings, they kissed and from that day forward they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Right now, Windblazer Prime (her cybertronian name) was helping Ratchet in the monitors, the Decepticons haven't made a move since one week, they heard an alarm and the both of them alerted everyone to come at the main ops, everyone was here and Ratchet said

"Optimus, you are not going to believe this. We just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship." Ratchet announced with his girlfriend on his side and she nods in agreement.

"How did the two of you penetrate to their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked Ratchet and Windblazer as he walked forward

"We didn't. We were experimenting with frequency wavelength when we stumbled upon it. Even still, the ship must be experiencing an electromagnetic breech." Ratchet shrugged

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise." Arcee began with a smirk as she punched her into her open hand.

"We could cause some serious damage." Bulkhead finished happily, but Windblazer reminded them

"Guys, remember he is not dead, I already told you." Windblazer reminded her friends Arcee and Bulkhead, they remember her telling them that he survived in the explosion, they nodded in agreement, later Ratchet said

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon." Ratchet piped in

"The decepticons can wait. There might be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit." Optimus instructed Ratchet, later Windblazer interfered

"Let me go with you guys, since I have fan knowledge and I know what's going to happen next, that is best if you take me along with you, guys." Windblazer said to Optimus and Ratchet, they knew that she was right, they don't know what's going to happen next, they nodded and she changed into her human form, she slammed a special watch that it changed her actual clothing into her newly made armor and upgraded jetpack and the three of them went on their way.

Taklimakan Desert, China

A groundbridge portal swirled to life on a low, sandy hill. Stepping out of the vortex was Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Windblazer Prime (in her human form), the later holding a metal case. It was nighttime, the wind was blowing, and the full moon was lightning up the sky and the desert landscape. The three Autobots looked forward at the wrecked Cybertronian ship lying half buried in a hill of sand.

"A crash landing buried here for centuries." Optimus deduced

Minutes later, Optimus, Ratchet and Windblazer made it to the hull of the ship and, with the help of Ratchet's welding torch, cut a circle straight through the bulkhead. Optimus and Windblazer punched it and let it pop inside. Turning on their headlight/visor, they entered inside a small, dark corridor.

"If they traveled in stasis modes there could survivors." Ratchet proclaimed, hoping that was the case

The trio stopped when they came to a door sealed shut. However that didn't stop Optimus as he placed his servos between the cracks and pulled them apart. Steadily, the doorway opened, allowing them to enter. As soon as their lights lit the room, they stopped abruptly, horrified expressions claiming their faceplates/face.

Lying across the floor were dead Autobots, their optics blank, and bluish – purple liquid leaking from their mouths and joint areas. Ratchet with Windblazer on his side gotten closer to examine them with his forearm scanner while his girlfriend was scanning them with her visor through her helmet while Optimus could only shake his helm in grief.

"Optimus, these Autobots did not perish in the crash, but displaying the effects of a virus." Ratchet said with shock, she knew what he was referring to, it was the Cybonic Plague.

Absorbing this information, the Autobot leader came to a conclusion.

"This is a plague ship." Optimus concluded he stepped forward to get a better look; Ratchet blocked his path and held out his servos.

"Don't touch anything; the virus could still be active." Ratchet warned Optimus

Suddenly, the wind outside caused the ship to shake forcefully. Optimus staggered a bit before he collided with the wall. As he got up, something moved from above. The Prime looked up to see an Autobot corpse hanging from some. A few droplets of tainted Energon dripped from the cadaver and into Optimus's optic.

Optimus quickly stood up and shut his optic tightly from the acidic sensation overwhelming them.

"No." Ratchet and Windblazer whispered, their faces portraying distraught, she knew this would happen, if they don't get him back to base soon, he'll die from the virus, she looks at her boyfriend and said

"We have to get him back to base. Now!" Windblazer said to Ratchet, he nods and went their way back to base.

Autobot Outpost

Later, Optimus lies on a berth, venting pain – filled sighs. The metal around his right optic was brown and corroded. Ratchet and Windblazer (in her cybertronian form) stood above him, waving a scanner over Optimus. It bleeped wildly and the screen illuminated red.

"Cybonic Plague it's only contagious if contact is made with the contaminated Energon." Ratchet said to his girlfriend, the rest of the bots and the kids.

The Bots, the Transfan and the kids looked between each other; worry, concern, and anxiety over Optimus's well-being were written on their expressions alone. The kids expect for the Transfan because she already knows were wondering how bad this 'Cybonic Plague' was, and if Optimus could survive it.

"What would a plague being doing in an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asked, still curious as to how mechanical beings could contact diseases.

"Its passengers were infected, the virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War." Arcee answered the Transfan agreed with her, she knew this because she watched the episode many times back where she came from.

"Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon bio-war program… by Megatron himself." Ratchet explained, growling at the last part, they heard their Transfan growled at the mention of his name.

"You… have a cure don't you?" Raf inquired hesitantly.

Before Ratchet and Windblazer could reply, Optimus sighed heavily.

"N-No cure." Optimus answered.

"Optimus, please save your strength." Ratchet said sternly to Optimus, the Transfan hates seeing Optimus like this, it almost make her cry, a tear fell from her optic, she felt someone pressing her left servo for comfort, she saw that her boyfriend was looking at her with worry and concern, she looked up at her friends, they had same expression as him, she smiled sadly at them, then her partner/boyfriend say to her

"You knew this would happen?" Ratchet said to his partner/girlfriend, she nodded as an answer to his question, he knew she was going to break down, he embraced her and she returns the affection while he rubs her back in soothing circles, then Jack said

"Would Megatron really create a disease without a cure? I mean what if he caught it by accident?" asked Jack

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lugnuts." Bulkhead complied, later the Transfan sniffed while wiping her tears and looked at the others and said

"Guys, remember how I said Megatron is not dead? Well there is a cure for the plague, is in Megatron's head, also there is cortical psychic patch cord at the Nemesis, I'll lead you to him." Windblazer said to Team Prime, later Arcee ordered Bee and Wind to go with her, before they went to the coordinates, Ratchet grabs his partner/girlfriend's servo and told her to be careful and he kissed her cheek, she nodded with a smile and kissed his cheek and she went on her way.

The Nemesis

In one of the many dark, dim lite corridors of the Nemesis, a swirling portal of green and white appeared into existence. Jumping out of the portal was Arcee, Bumblebee and Windblazer Prime (in her human form). Upon entering the ship, the trio got in fighting stances, blasters/crossbow deployed.

Their tension eases when they saw no signs of any Decepticons; however the trio kept their blasters/crossbow ready just in case.

"Let's start with the lab, Gaby, lead us the way." Arcee said to Windblazer to lead them, she flew and they followed her.

The trio carefully walked down the hallway. When they came to an intersection, Arcee and Bee cautiously peaked their helms from around it to see what was going on. Meanwhile, Windblazer stood by, watching and sensing auras in the rear for any kind of attack. When Arcee and Bee looked around the corner, they vented a sigh in relief. The room at the end of the hallway had the Cybertronian symbol of a laboratory on the wall by it, Windblazer sensed an energy coming out of the lab and she said to her partners/friends.

"Someone is coming out of the lab, guys. Hide!" Windblazer said to her partners/friends

All of a sudden, the doors slide open, allowing Knockout to get out. Windblazer give them the silent signal to get back. The trio swiftly got up against the wall, hiding in the shadows provided by their Transfan using her invisibility powers to hide the trio.

Knockout casually walked by the corner and stopped. Windblazer's breath caught in her throat. After a couple seconds, the crimson shrugged in a non-caring matter before walking off down the corridor, she sighs in relief and her invisibility disappeared.

As soon as he was out of ear range, the trio went up to the lab and opened it, walking into the room that had consoles and monitors lined up on the left side of the wall whilst lab tables and equipment made up the rest of the room. They put their blasters/crossbow away, Windblazer signaled them to a door and they followed her, when they got closer to the door, the trio could hear beeping coming from the other side in a consistent pattern.

Bee pressed a button that caused the door to open. The second they saw what was occupying the room, the mouths of the two Autobots dropped; horror and shock plastering their faceplates. Windblazer was right all along, Megatron was indeed alive.

"Gaby was right, Megatron is alive." Arcee said in her com-link with shock written on her face, they heard the others gasp in horror and shock.

Windblazer went to look for the cord, later she found it, flew back towards them with the cord in her arms and said to her to her friends

"I found it! Now who is gonna go with me on his mind?" Windblazer asked her friends, then Bee said

"**I'll go with you, Gaby." **Bee offered; holding up a thumb's up

"_Are you… sure Bumblebee?" _Raf inquired hesitantly, later Ratchet said to his girlfriend

"_Gaby… are you sure?" _Ratchet asked his girlfriend, extremely worried and concerned about her and she wouldn't come back with the others including to him.

"**No worries Raf, I can handle it with Gaby on my side." **Bee chirped confidently

"Don't worry Ratch; I can handle it with Bee on my side." Windblazer reassured her boyfriend with confidence within her.

Later, in Arcee's grasp was a long black cable with purple lines that the Transfan found. The femme went behind Megatron's berth and inserted the cable's end into a port. She twisted it until it snapped into place. Once that was finished, she stealthily walked by the wall, and climbed down into a compartment below the floor on the outer end of the lab. Inside with her was Windblazer Prime and Bumblebee.

Arcee gave Bee and Wind a questioning that asked them if they were ready. Bee and Wind answered by giving her reassuring thumbs up.

"Ratchet, we're ready." Arcee commed

"_Initiating Cortical Psychic Patch" _Ratchet commed back

Arcee went behind Bee and inserted the end of the cable into a connection point at the back of his helm. When she twisting it, Wind flew towards Bee and touched his forehelm and she closed her eyes, Bee's eyes widen after a couple seconds, his optics went blank as his body went limp and the TransFan disappeared into his mind.

Megatron's mind

Both Bumblebee and Windblazer Prime were now inside Megatron's mind, she looked at her surroundings, fire surrounded the bridge that they were walking on. The structures stood tall and strong. Arches covered the bridge and everything was made alloy. She commed her boyfriend to let him know that they were already on his head with a com-link that was installed in her helmet.

"Ratch; were inside Megatron's mind, download the link from my necklace and were on our way to find him." Windblazer commed Ratchet back at the base and he commed back at her.

"_Alright. I'll download it right away and be careful, Gaby."_ Ratchet commed back at Windblazer, she turned towards her friend/brother Bee, he nodded and went her way with Bee following her lead. While she was flying, he advised her in her com-link that the link was downloaded from her necklace, later Jack said

"_Whoa! Where is that?!" _Jack asked Windblazer, the Transfan answered his question

"Bee and I were on Kaon, Jack." Windblazer answered Jack's question

"_The Decepticon capital back on Cybertron." _Raf said, the Transfan nods with a smile, later Miko piped in

"_How did you know it was Kaon, Melissa?" _Miko asked Windblazer, later the Transfan answered her question.

"Miko, remember I'm from another world, of course I know its Kaon, also I watched this episode many time back home." Windblazer said to Miko while she shook her head with a smile, later Ratchet piped in.

"_So you know what's going to happen next? Like when the time you knew that MECH were chasing after them when the others were transporting the DINGUS and like the time when Wheeljack came to Earth and to the base and you knew that 'Wheeljack' was an impostor, but Makeshift in disguise and the real one was captured by the_ _Decepticons?_" Ratchet asked his girlfriend with confusion but surprised at the same time.

"Yup, that's how I knew that 'Wheeljack' was an impostor, but Makeshift in disguise and the real one was captured by them, you want to know how did I noticed? Well, I watched that episode a couple of times back home, Soundwave was monitoring the conversation and he ordered Makeshift to prepare himself for the mission by disguising himself as Wheeljack while the other Decepticons captured the real one, so you and the others wouldn't noticed that was an impostor, I already knew that all along, what do you think he asked you about the groundbridge, huh Ratch?" Windblazer asked her boyfriend with a smile.

"_Good point. So that's why I saw you keeping an eye on him all the time._" Ratchet said to Windblazer while musing the last part so she wouldn't hear him.

"I can hear you, you know. Don't think you're not alone, but with the others, also one thing, how did you knew that I knew all the events of every occasion?" Windblazer asked Ratchet confused, she heard him chuckled nervously in her comm-link.

"_Uh... I kind of watched your DVD's to see how you did knew what's going to happen in each event we_ _are._" Ratchet answered the Transfan nervously still chuckling nervously, she could sense that he was scratching his neck nervously_, _she shook her head with a smile while crossing her arms.

"_I'm in trouble, aren't I?_" Ratchet asked the Transfan still a bit nervous.

"That's right. You're in big trouble, mister, when I get back after the mission, the both of us were going to have a little talk about the situation." Windblazer answered Ratchet still with a smile, but she's meaning it playfully, she heard the others including Bee and the kids laughing at the medic while she heard him mumbling 'Yes, ma'am' and threatening them that he will throw each of them a wrench to get them to shut up.

When they got there, they saw a figment of Optimus standing before them motionless. His face showed no emotion. She saw Bee running towards it, she stopped him.

"Bee, that's not Optimus. But a figment of Megatron's mind. It can't see or hear us." Windblazer said to Bee, they heard an evil cackle echoed around them, she knew that laugh, it was Megatron's laugh.

"Optimus Prime! Your Autobots are defeated! Bow before your new master!" Megatron exclaimed, the Transfan scoffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance, that's never new to her.

"Never, Megatron. One shall stand. One shall fall." Optimus decreed as he turned to face his foe.

"So be it." Megatron spat.

They watched from behind a molten rock as Optimus and Megatron each at equally high speeds. They went to punch at the same time. Optimus missed. Megatron didn't. In fact, as soon Megatron touched Optimus, he disintegrated into blue dust and flowed in the wind. Windblazer turned towards Bee who is finding it hard to believe, she heard Bulkhead said into her com-link.

"_That never happened!" _Bulkhead said who also found it hard to believe.

"Don't worry guys. It's not a memory. All of us were seeing as Megatron recreated it… in his darkest dreams." Windblazer commed at the base, because her boyfriend also knew about it and read it in the files.

Before the rock they were hiding behind transformed into Optimus.

"Megatron, your treachery ends here." Optimus snarled, she saw Bee ran out while Megatron charged his fusion cannon.

"Bee! No!" Windblazer screamed at her partner/friend/brother.

Bee jumped in front of Optimus and unfolded his blasters. Surprisingly, they went straight through him and hit Optimus instead. Like he did before, Optimus disappeared in a cloud of green dust. She flew towards Bee and they felt Megatron's eyes on them.

"The Autobot scout, for punishment for trespassing on my domain is your destruction!" Megatron snarled as he held up his blade.

Megatron took his swipe. Bee closed his eyes and held up his arms over his head as he braced the impact. But he didn't feel anything. In fact, Megatron's swipe went through him. Bee opened his eyes and looked at Megatron in confusion. It was the expression that Megatron shared. Bee turned towards the Transfan who had a smirk on her face and chuckled in amusement, looks like she knew this was going to happen.

"How can this be?" Megatron demanded as he swiped at Bee again… only to have it go through him.

"Missed him. Missed him again. Come on! Is that the best you can do, Megatron?" Windblazer said to Megatron with a smirk on her face

She heard in her com-link that Raf said that he can't touch Bee and Windblazer, both Ratchet and the Transfan explained that since her and Bee were not figments of Megatron's mind, they are immune to his physical attacks, she sees Megatron stops attacking him she knew what was coming next.

"You are not wearing phase displacement armor. Both of your eyes track my movements. So the both of you are not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits." Megatron pondered aloud as he walked around them.

"So tell me, both of you? What are you?" Megatron demanded to Bee and Windblazer

"Megatron."

Windblazer, Bee and Megatron turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. Optimus was standing before them ready to fight. And this time, he brought along back up. Bee and Bulk stood beside him ready to fight.

"Guys. This is not good." Windblazer commed at the base.

"_I could agree with Windblazer in this one._" Ratchet also said.

Both Bee and Windblazer went towards the figments and looked at them

"**What the?**" Bee questioned before he walked up to himself. He waved his servo in front of himself "**Hello?**"

Megatron yelled and fired at the three Autobots that disintegrated

"The two of you are real, they were not." Megatron said to Bee and the Transfan and he started to chuckled, she doesn't like this, he already figure it out.

"The cortical psychic patch. How unexpected." Megatron said in realization.

"Guys, we stirred Megatron from his oblivion, he's becoming self-aware." Windblazer commed at the base.

"If this is my subconscious… WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?" Megatron screamed at the both of them.

"The only way that the two of you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. But the question remains: what happened to me?" Megatron asked the Transfan and the Autobot scout.

The three of them locked eyes then and there. But Bee and Wind didn't back down. They refused to back down. They had no fear. They weren't afraid of Megatron. Then Windblazer said to her enemy without hesitation.

"There was a Space Bridge explosion. The bots and cons thought that you were dead, but you survived with the Dark Energon shard inside your chest, Megatron." Windblazer explained to Megatron without hesitation and with defiance in her eyes.

Megatron's red optics went wide at the words that Windblazer said to him. He remembered. He stood in the middle of the Space Bridge as it exploded all around him. Desperation coursed through him as reached for his Dark Energon army. He was caught in the explosion. After that, he didn't remember.

"The Space Bridge explosion, yet if but if the both of you are in my head, I am not one with the Allspark!" Megatron said in realization and he turned towards Bee and Windblazer.

"So tell me, scout and human. Do I still function?" Megatron asked the both of them, she answered his question without hesitation.

"Megatron, you're on life support aboard the Nemesis. That's all we can tell you. But that's not important, right now. We have a problem involving the Cybonic Plague." Windblazer told him while Bee nodded in agreement.

"Cybonic Plague?! Someone besides myself is… is unwell?!" Megatron asked in concern, they nodded in conformation, before realizing who was unwell.

"Optimus!" Megatron said in realization and he started to laugh, the Transfan frowned at him.

"Such irony! After ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from a distant past!" Megatron said, both Bee and Windblazer got furious, she clenched her hands that pink fuchsia starbolts were forming in her hands, she wants nothing more is to blow him up into pieces.

"And what makes the two of you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?" Megatron asked Bee and the Transfan and then the Transfan shrugged at him.

"Megatron, your treachery ends…" the figment of Optimus was cut short when Megatron shoot him with his fusion cannon.

That was when an idea formed in Bee's and Windblazer's head. Smirking and looking at each other, then Windblazer said to him.

"Look, Megatron. If you can help us, we can give you what you want most." Windblazer said to Megatron with a smirk on her face.

"Oh. And what is that I want most, scout and girl?" Megatron asked Bee and Windblazer, she took a deep breath, she doesn't want to say this, but she has to do it and said

"A chance to destroy Optimus once and for all." Windblazer said to Megatron with sincere in her eyes.

"Did the two of you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand. At will! Whenever I desire!" he reminded them, then Windblazer arched an eyebrow at him and said

"But if you do awaken and let the real Optimus die of the Cybonic Plague, you'll never get the chance to do it yourself." Windblazer said to him with a smirk still on her face.

"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark ends for Optimus's eyes with my very own." Megatron said to Bee and Windblazer, she knew he was referring to Bee, since she has been in this world about two months ago.

"Do you think were that stupid to fall for that?" Windblazer retorted in annoyance, she wasn't a fool, she knows him inside and out, she isn't planning to fall for that, neither does her friend/brother Bee, he nodded in agreement.

"Well played, girl and scout." Megatron complimented as he made a bright blue box with a pink outline appear in his hand, they looked at it.

"The chemical formula for the cure you seek. Not that I expected that any of you to know how to read it."

Bee and Windblazer smiled as they reached for the box. However, just as they could touch it, Megatron closed his hand and made it disappear.

"Hey/**Hey**!" Bee and Windblazer protested

"Not yet." Megatron shook his head

"What is it now?" Windblazer said to him as she crossed her arms in annoyance, she is getting impatient.

"And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped here in the perpetual daydream? Once the two of you release me from this prison, you will have the cure." Megatron promised, then he continued

"The two of you must guarantee my recovery. Or Optimus fades to gun metal grey… the _real_ Optimus!" he continued, then the Transfan commed quietly at base.

"Do you have the cure?" Windblazer commed quietly at base, later her boyfriend commed back at her

"_Yes, I got it!" _Ratchet commed back at her.

"Tell Arcee to disconnect Bee right now and I'll detach myself from Bee." Windblazer said to him in her com-link

The reality that Megatron had created began to crumble around the three of them. Suddenly, Bee and Windblazer being pulled away from Megatron's subconscious.

"You were watching! You tricked me!" Megatron roared, the Transfan smirked in triumphed and mockingly waved at him while throwing a raspberry at him, she saw him running towards Bee and she got away from him, she doesn't want Megatron in her head or else he will know her secret.

Autobot Outpost

An hour after Arcee, Bumblebee and Windblazer Prime accomplished their mission; Ratchet and Windblazer (in her cybertronian form) quickly created the chemical cure and injected Optimus with it. In quick time, Optimus was already making a full recovery. The brown, corroded spots around his right optic were gone and it appeared to be looking healthy again.

As Optimus got up, Ratchet got his left arm on his shoulders while Windblazer got his right arm on her shoulders, providing him support.

"Easy there Optimus/big guy." Ratchet and Windblazer said to him.

Seeing that their leader was back on his feet, the rest of the Autobots and the kids clapped their hands and servos in applause. Optimus held up a servo and stated

"Please… reserve the hero's welcome for my physician… my scout and our Transfan."

Another round of applause was initiated for Ratchet, Windblazer Prime and Bumblebee. The lovebirds look at each other and smiled, a tear of joy flow out of her optic, she wiped it off, she went towards them, she gives a high five, fist bumps and a hug, she felt appreciated by the others.

A few minutes later

Windblazer was in Cliffjumper's grave looking at the night sky with her telescope, they filled with stars tonight, she thought she could look for Cybertron's star with her telescope, she didn't notice that her boyfriend was watching her with a smile on his face, he has been looking for her a few minutes ago, he checked if she was in her room and her workshop, but she wasn't there.

Until he found her looking at the night sky with her telescope, he went towards her, he tapped on her shoulder, she turned around and sighs in relief to see it was only her partner/boyfriend behind her, she smiles at him and gives him an embrace, he returns the affection and said

"I have been looking for you. What are you doing out here?" Ratchet asked to his partner/girlfriend and she shrugged

"I wanted to go outside to get some fresh air. When I saw it was night time, I thought I stayed here and watch the stars for a while." Windblazer answered his question, he looked at the stars, it was beautiful out here, he decides to stay here with her, she sits down with her legs crossed together and he sits down with her to look at the stars, her sapphire blue optics were sparkling at the view of the stars, he thought that her optics were beautiful in the night, she put her servo on his, he holds it and pressed it for comfort, she put her head on his shoulder and said

"The stars are beautiful tonight, is isn't?" Windblazer said to him while looking at the stars with a smile, he looks at her with a smile and said

"But not as beautiful as you." Ratchet said to her with a smile and love gleamed in his optics, she looks at him and kissed him with love also gleaming in her optics, he returns the affection, they felt their sparks wanted to be together, he looked in her optics, she knows what he is going to say, she nodded, she opened her chestplates, her spark was a beautiful sky blue while he opened his chestplates, his spark was in same color as hers, she went towards him to initiate the bond.

Their sparks united with each other, when the bond was about to be completed, they sealed it with a kiss and their bond were sealed, their sparks went back to their spark chambers and closed them, she sent her waves of love to him, he sent the same affection to her, she smiled and he did the same, she summoned her iPod and her boombox, she selected a song, then music began to play, she stands up and sang

**Windblazer (as Black Canary)**: _Look at him, he saved the day._

_Kept all evil far away._

_A brave man, like no man_,

_His own man, Batman._

He knew it was if Only (Reprise) from BTBATB, he heard her singing the song when she was alone in her room before he confessed his feeling to her, he thought that her singing voice was beautiful, she asked him if he can sing, he told her no and it was embarrassing, she encourage him to do it only for her, he obliged and he started to sing Green Arrow's part of the song, when they finished, she smiled at him, she said that his singing voice was amazing, he blushed at that day, he said thanks as return for her nice comment and he would never forget that memory, he smiled, he stands up, went towards her and sang his part

**Ratchet (as Green Arrow): **_How you sing, sweet as day._

_I could take you away._

_A fairy voice, carries, I'd marry Canary._

He gives her a twirl and pulled her back to him, she smiled at him and they sang together.

**Both: **_If only he could/she could love me…_

_If only he should/she could love me…_

_If only he should/she could love me…_

_Like we love… Fighting villainy…_

After they finished singing their parts, they kissed each other and the music ended in the moonlight, they touched their foreheads together, she yawned, she was exhausted, he smiled at the exhausted Transfan, he carries her bridal style to her room, when they got their way to her room, he puts her down one side of the bed and he lied with her on the other side of the bed, he holds her cybertronian form, he kissed her forehead and went to recharge with her.


	4. Out of his Mind and new human form

Chapter 4

It's been a day since Windblazer Prime, Arcee and Bumblebee sneaked onto the Nemesis and recovered the formula for the Cybonic Plague from Megatron's mind. It was early morning and Optimus was in the CR chamber while Ratchet and Windblazer are performing a check-up Optimus's systems. The medic held a flashlight and shined it into the Prime's once infected optic while his assistant was scanning his vital with her scanner.

Standing by were Bumblebee and Arcee who was standing on the catwalk close to the CR chamber.

"Follow the light." Ratchet said as he waved the light side-to-side. A smile crept on Ratchet's and Windblazer's faces as Optimus's optic followed it without any difficulty.

"Good. We wouldn't recommend anything strenuous Optimus, but it appears your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic Plague." Ratchet said to Optimus with the smile on his face and the Transfan nodded in agreement.

The bars underneath Optimus's arms folded back, allowing the red and blue titan to step out of the CR chamber.

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend and your assistant." Optimus said to the both of them, she smiled shyly at her friend.

"It was our scout and our fan who braved unknown territory to find the cure." Ratchet said modestly, she blushed crimson red in embarrassment, she gently give him a friendly punch on his shoulder.

"It was nothing guys honestly." Windblazer said to everyone embarrassed while rubbing her neck in embarrassment, her lover gives her a kiss, she leans into him, they all smiled at the lovebirds, they told them about their relationship, then they pulled away from the kiss.

"Luckily for us Megatron was still alive." Arcee stated

"Arcee, did you just really said that? Not I'm surprised, but because Bee finds it hard to believe." Windblazer asked her friend/sister Arcee in disbelief and Bee agreed with her.

"Yeah, I actually said that." Arcee replied

"What matters, is that you mend Optimus. While Megatron…" Ratchet trailed off, then the Transfan finished his sentence.

"Both Bee and I did our best to finish Megatron's story. Just we couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended." Windblazer finished her lover's sentence with a smile and kissed his cheek, she saw Bee walking away from the medical section, she went to Bee's mind with her psychic powers and she felt a familiar aura inside Bee, it was Megatron, he was overtaking him, she has to keep an eye on him just in case if he acts weird.

Later

Bumblebee and Bulkhead are gathered in an open are of the main ops center. Behind them is a dashboard with a hoop on it, all fashioned from scrap material that was found in storage. In Bumblebee's servos is the lobbing ball. Meanwhile, Jack, Raf and Windblazer (in her human form) sit on a concrete slab whilst Miko stands on the platforms, playing referee for the game to start.

"Alright, basketball… by the way of Cybertron." Miko noted. "Let the games begin!" She then blows her whistle.

Bee spins the ball on one finger like a pro and tosses the ball on the hoop. Bulk, however, crouches low and jumps in time to catch the ball. The green wrecker spins around to shoot. This bounces from the board and through the hoop.

"Yeah, go Bulk!" Miko cheered for Bulk, later Windblazer cheered

"Go Bee! Go!" Windblazer cheered for Bee while she raised her fist in the air, later Jack asked her

"Have you played basketball before, Melissa?" Jack asked Windblazer, she turns to Jack and said

"Yeah, I play basketball before. My brother played a basketball tournament once before I went to high school, I was in elementary school when it happened, I started to learn to play the sport a bit. My dad and my other brother watched baseball or basketball tournaments on TV, I don't join them because soon I can get bored." Windblazer explained to Jack, he nods in understanding and they continued to watch the game.

As the ball rolls back to Bulkhead's feet, he picks it up. He turns around to face the yellow scout with a cocky expression. "Come on. Best two out of three."

He then throws the ball back, letting Bumblebee catch it with both servos. Bee then runs forwards, jukes Bulk to the right, and heads for the hoop.

"You're in the clear, Bumblebee. Dunk it!" An excited Raf yelled.

"Come on Bee! You can do it!" the excited Transfan yelled with Raf.

But they were surprised to Bee stop right at the hoop, only to stand there like a statue. The Transfan knew that Bee was standing there because in his mind was showing Megatron's memories, she saw his memories through her psionic powers, glad that Megatron doesn't know that she was reading Bee's mind and she was keeping an eye on him, she flew towards Bee with her jetpack, she waved her hand at his face and said

"Bee, are you alright?" Windblazer said to Bee worried, then Bulk said

"Bumblebee, quit hugging the ball." Bulkhead demanded

Suddenly, the yellow scout turned around and throws the ball at Bulk.

"Whoa!" The former wrecker said, Windblazer got to him just in time and grabs it with her cybertronian strength and throws it at the hoop, they cheered for her, she blushed and smiled shyly, she knew this wasn't Bee's doing, it was Megatron's doing and Bulk said

"Thanks, Wind." Bulk said to Windblazer and she gives him a hug as gratitude

Miko slid down the ladder, blowing her whistle loudly. "Eh, flagrant foul!"

"Hmm…dodgeball by way of Cybertron." Jack quipped

Bulk went to pick the ball and walk at Bee, an annoyed look on the former wrecker's face.

"Bee, hoop's over there!"

"**Sorry, I don't what came over me." **Bee said, rubbing his metallic neck guiltily

"Bee, you okay?" Raf asked concern in his voice

"**Yeah I'm okay."** The Autobot scout assured; giving him a thumbs up. He then held up three fingers, asking. "**Uh, three out of five?"**

Raf smiled. "Yeah, three out of five."

She smiled at Bee, she was just as concern like Raf, she commed Bee quietly that if Megatron is trying to control him again, he had to come to her right away, he nodded and she flew to see her lover and tell him what happened.

She went towards her workshop and saw that Ratchet was there and told him what happened at the main ops, she showed her memories of the episode she watched through their bond, he was concerned, they have to keep an eye on him just in case it happens again and went back to the main ops.

When they got there, they saw Bee crushed a device that he left in his work table and she saw the expression on her lover's face, he was getting super steamed, she screamed

"Bee! Snap out of it!" Windblazer screamed at Bee to snap him out of it

Bee's helm snaps up and slowly turns to face a worried Windblazer and a steamed Ratchet

"I needed that!" said a steamed Ratchet, she knows she has to calm him down before he gets completely steamed, she kissed him in order to calm him down, he later calmed down and leaned in, later she pulled away.

The yellow scout looks down at the crushed device blankly. "**Huh, w-what?**" she sighed in relief that she was able to snap him out of it.

"What has gotten into you?" inquired Ratchet

Bee turns back to the medic bot and the Transfan he answers "**I'm seeing Megatron's face in my mind.**" she knew this was going to happen it was getting worse by the minute.

Ratchet's optics widened a bit. "You're seeing Megatron's face?" he looked at the Transfan who went towards him, touched his forehead and closed her eyes, a few seconds later, she opened her eyes and said into their bond

~_Ratch; I saw Megatron's face, he saw me and he said that he now knows who I'm am._~ Windblazer said to Ratchet into their bond, she felt his emotions, he was shocked and horrified, she reassured him with a smile and sent waves of love into their bond, he sent back the waves to her.

Later

Windblazer, Ratchet, Bee and Raf stayed in the base while the others go to the Arctic, both Windblazer and Ratchet went to the supply vault to find some parts to repair the crushed device, she was worried about her friend Bee, she considers like a brother to her than her older brother Daniel, he always comes in to bother her, her mom or her cousins.

She remembered the time that her granddad part of her mom died when she was 12 years old and she remembered the time when she was protecting Ratchet from the scraplets from eating him alive, she almost loosed him to the scraplets and she didn't want to risk that, she promised herself that she will protect him will all her life, she will never give up, no matter the circumstances.

She saw her partner/boyfriend looking at her with concern, she smiled sadly at him, he puts his hand to her shoulder returning the smile, she sat on his left shoulder and went their way back to the main ops.

When they got there, they saw that Bee was gone and they stood in front of the bridge behind Raf.

"What did you do?" Ratchet demanded

"Nothing! Bumblebee just got up and…" Raf said

"He was in power down!" the medic bot claimed "Where could he possibly be going?" she knew where Bee was going to, the site where Optimus and Ratchet fought with Megatron's army of the undead.

"Ratch; remember the site when you and Optimus fought Megatron's army?" Windblazer said to Ratchet, he knew where this is going, he lets her continue

"Megatron is controlling Bee and he went to the site to get the shard of the Dark Energon to revive himself back in the Nemesis." the Transfan explained to Ratchet and Raf, then Ratchet said they had to prevent that from happening, they nodded in agreement, then Ratchet opened the bridge and they saw Bee walked through the bridge, she got off his shoulder and flew with her jetpack, she pulled out a cybertronian bow and arrow and pointed at Bee and said

"Guys, remember that's not Bee, is Megatron controlling him." Windblazer said to Ratchet and Raf, she let go of the arrow and it went towards him, he caught her arrow, he didn't know it was an explosive arrow, it exploded, she saw him coming towards her, she put it away and encased her fists with starbolts, she flew high and throws them at him and she said

"Put down the shard, Megatron!" Windblazer said to Bee/Megatron while she pointed the starbolts at him, when he was about to catch her, she dodged his grab and throws him more starbolts at him, they saw Bee/Megatron open the bridge and went through it, she looked at her partner/boyfriend and her friend, they nodded and the three of them went after him.

The Nemesis

The trio got into the Nemesis she signaled them to follow her, he puts Raf down and followed her. When they got to the laboratory, they saw Megatron's inert body and Bee was by the controls, hooking a Cortical Psychic Patch into the back of his helm while the other end was connected to Megatron's helm.

Windblazer and Ratchet looked at each other and nodded, she flew towards him and she unleashed her sonic scream to distract him, he covered his audio receptors and didn't saw Ratchet who was ready to give him an energy punch, he was given a copy of her powers when they bonded, he launched it on his face, he backed up a little and punched him on the side and sent him colliding into a wall and falling face forward.

She saw what Megatron did to him, she flew towards him and touches his face with concern in her eyes, he looked at her and smiled at her telling her that he was okay, she summoned a clone to keep fighting him.

Autobot Outpost

Both Windblazer (in her cybertronian form) and Ratchet were at the training room training and testing a new weapon they invented, it's been an hour since they got back to base thanks to Ratchet's remote groundbridging device. She jumped and unleashed a fireball from her mouth and he blocks it with his servo forming a shield, he formed a beam with his servo and throws it at her, then she got hit by it, he smirked that he was able to get her this time, he saw her transform into a kitsune and went after him, she threw fists to get him, but he blocked them by teleporting behind her and put her on an armlock and said

"Give up?" Ratchet said to Windblazer, she thought for a moment and said

"Yeah, I give up. You win." Windblazer said to Ratchet surrendering, he lets go of her and they were panting in exhaustion and they went to get a refill.

When they got their refill, they went to Cliffjumper's grave, he said he has a surprise for her, she wondered what was the surprise, he instructed to turn into her human form and close her eyes to see it, she did as he instructed, when he signaled her to open them, she opened them, she was shocked and surprised to see that he made a human version of himself.

He was like in the late 20's or the beginning 30's, he was a little taller than her, he had orange hair, he was pretty muscular, orange shirt, white pants and brown combat boots. He had reading glasses on, he wore the symbol on a bracelet in his right wrist while his shirt had an emergency cross on the arm, he had an autobot tattoo in his left shoulder like she had it with hers, his aquamarine blue eyes and dogs tags one with his name and the other with the Autobot symbol on it.

She blushed furiously as she was going to faint, his human form was handsome, he smirked at the look on her face and crossed his arms, he expected that reaction from her, he snapped his fingers on her face and she snaps out of it, she went towards him and she touched his muscles, she felt that his muscles were strong and she giggled in joy, she had a surprise of her own.

She summoned a box, he arched an eyebrow at her, she nodded and he went towards it and open it to see it was the same armor and jetpack, except with a different color, it has the same color scheme like in his real form, he puts it on and it fit perfectly, she summoned a mirror for him to see his reflection, he saw his reflection, he did look good with it on, he tested the jetpack and it worked.

He embraced her as thanks, she returns it and they kissed each other, they pulled away after the kiss, she instructed him if he wants to removes the armor he have to press the symbol on the torso it turns into a watch, he did as instructed and it turned into a watch it was on his left wrist, then the jetpack formed into a pack, it was small as his hand, he put on his pocket while she did the same thing and she was on her actual clothing, expect she was wearing her favorite jacket and cap, they transformed to cybertronian form and they went back inside while they were holding each other's hands and they had sex that night.

**The next chapter, I'm going to make the appearance of the SG Autobots, SG Decepticons, nineteen people who is going to be in Team Prime and an appearance of Gabriela Delgado/Michelle Jasmin Prime/Windblazer Prime's sister counterpart Jessica Delgado/Jenny Jasmin Prime/Lightning Storm.**

**Hope you like the chapter and leave a comment**

**Peace, Windblazer Prime**


	5. Interlude 2 and SG Autobots

Chapter 5

The next day

Windblazer woke up the next day, when she was about to get up, she felt a pair of arms holding her, not letting her go, she saw it was Ratchet holding her in his recharge, then an idea form in her head and she smirked at the idea, she started to tickle at his sides, he twitched a bit, then it turned into laughter when she kept doing it and he woke up to see it was the Transfan tickling him in his recharge.

She was laughing at his expression, then he smirked evilly at her, then she stop laughing, she squealed as she tried to get away, but he caught her and began doing the same thing as she did to him, she laughed like crazy while he was giving her the same treatment, when she didn't give up, he made his servos vibrate and tickled all around her.

When they decided that they had enough, they got up and the lovebirds went for a refill, when they finished, they were discussing about what they going tonight with the team, she suggested to have a movie night, he agreed to the idea and they discussed it with the others and they agreed with the idea, with that out of the way, they heard an alarm, the medics went to the monitors and saw in the screen was a dimensional portal and all of them went to the site.

Team Prime went to the crash site, when they got there, they were shocked to see it was nineteen people staring in shock, they are being attack by Decepticons and two others, the first one it has the same body structure as Ratchet, but it's color scheme was dark blue and white and it had red optics, the team were shock when they look at the symbol, it was an Autobot symbol on his left shoulder and the second one it has the same body structure as Windblazer, but it's color scheme was blue purple and black and it had red optics and it had the Autobot symbol on her left shoulder.

Windblazer and Ratchet looked at the cybertronians, she recognized the first one, it was SG Ratchet the mad doctor of doom, she has a great hatred with his evil counterpart, because he likes to give his patients unnecessary weapon modification, whether they want it or not and he likes doing one of his "experiments", it was like a mix of Herbert West, Scarecrow and Victor Falco aka the Rat King (those three characters I mentioned is voiced by Ratchet's voice actor, Jeffrey Combs and let's imagine that he also voices his Shattered Glass counterpart). She looked at the other one, she had a good guess that is her evil counterpart or something, because of the color scheme.

Their evil counterparts looked at Windblazer and Ratchet, they smirked at them and SG Ratchet said

"You must be our and our partners' heroic counterparts? Ha! Pathetic!" SG Ratchet said to the team with laughter like it was a joke while his companion did the same thing, the team was shocked, they seemed to know them and he has the same voice as Ratchet, but he sounded sinister and threathing, then TP Ratchet asked his evil counterpart

"Who are you two?" TP Ratchet demanded to the two counterparts, his counterpart just laughs at him, he boiled in rage, what he is laughing about, he ceased his laughter and said

"I bet your girlfriend here knows who am I? Care to answer that, Gabriela?" SG Ratchet said to his counterpart and Windblazer with a smirk, she was surprised, he knows who she is and she had a good guess that her counterpart is with the heroic Decepticons, then she answered SG Ratchet's question without hesitation in her voice and defiance in her eyes.

"You are SG Ratchet the mad doctor of doom!" Windblazer growled at SG Ratchet, he just shook his head with a smirk, it made her more furious, he was playing with her.

"My how right you are, Gabriela and you don't seem to like me that much, I thought that you will like me if I met you, but I guessed I was wrong." SG Ratchet said to Windblazer with the smirk still on his face and with a taunting voice, she boiled in rage, she wants nothing more to wipe that smirk out of his face once and for all, but she kept her inner tigress caged, she looked at SG Ratchet and said

"Are you two the only ones here?" Windblazer demanded to SG Ratchet with a taunting voice of her own, his smirk fell and he started to frown, she was annoying him and said

"Not really I'm afraid, Gabriela, my whole team and our enemies are here with us and the brats from our mirror dimension is here too." SG Ratchet said to Windblazer annoyed at the answer he just given her.

She was still confused, how the SG Autobots got here with the SG Decepticons and how come he was answering a few questions only to her and then she asked him another question.

"How did your team and your enemies managed to get here in the first place?" Windblazer asked SG Ratchet, his smirk returned on his face, it makes her sick and answered

"Funny you should ask Gabriela, we captured your sister counterpart from our enemy, since you and your sister counterpart know so much about us, we forced your counterpart to build a dimensional portal and if your counterpart didn't do it, I'm forced to fill her with Dark Energon and changed her into she is now and she refused and I'm afraid I been forced to do it and she built it, we saw all the universes, we found out some of the universes that we are the good guys and that our enemy is the bad guys, when all of our team went to test it, our enemies got there with the brats to stop us, when we were about to retreat and our enemy went after us, the device activated and got sucked here, we were scattered around the place and that's how we got here." SG Ratchet explained the whole thing to Team Prime and he started to laugh maniacally

They were a mix of shock and surprise, they couldn't believe that they have evil counterparts and their enemy have heroic counterparts, she clenched her hands and starbolts began to form in her hands and then she threw the starbolts at him, his smirk fell and he growled at her with rage, he went towards her to make her pay for what she did just now, but he failed when his heroic counterpart punched him in his face with his energy fist and his evil counterpart crashed into the Autocons and the Vehicons, he stands up and he touched his face, it got a bruise as a result, he got a com-link, then his lips formed a smirk when he heard the news and then the Transfan said to him

"What you are smirking about, SG Ratchet!" Windblazer demanded SG Ratchet, she doesn't know what was he is smirking about, he kept his smirk and answered her question

"I received news that my team is coming here with our enemy on their tail." SG Ratchet answered smugly at her question, her optics widen in shock, his team will be coming here as backup with their enemy on their tail and the evil Autobots got there fast.

They all saw their counterparts, the first one was same as Optimus, but his color scheme was purple and black; and his eyes were red, the second one was same as Arcee, but her color scheme was indigo; and her eyes were red, the third one was same as Bulkhead, but his color scheme was toxic green; his eyes were red and the fourth one was same as Bumblebee, but his color scheme was black and yellow opposite; his eyes were red.

They released their blasters and pointed at their evil counterparts, they smirked at their heroic counterparts and the evil counterpart of Optimus said

"Are those our counterparts? And their Gabriela is here with them, I have a guess you know who I am?" the evil counterpart of Optimus said with a smirk on his face, she knows him that well from the fanfictions she read, she answered his question without hesitation.

"You are SG Optimus Prime or I should say Nemesis Prime!" Windblazer growled at Nemesis Prime, he smirked at her answer he could tell she doesn't like him that much, when he was about to order them to attack them, the heroic Decepticons got there just in time to back up Team Prime.

Team Prime saw the Decepticon's heroic counterparts; the first one was same as Megatron but with a youthful appearance, he didn't have scars like theirs, and his eyes were blue, the second one was same as Starscream, but his color scheme was vibrant silver, and his eyes were blue, the third one was same as Knockout, but his color scheme was cyan blue, and his eyes were blue, the fourth one was same as Soundwave, but his color scheme was whitish grey, and his eyes were blue, the fifth one was same as Breakdown, but his color scheme was navy green, his eyes were bluish green, and the sixth one was same as Arachnid, but her color scheme was white, and her eyes were brighter purple.

Standing before Team Prime and the Transfan were the heroic Deceptions and come for their help, they looked at the SG Decepticons, then Ratchet asked his girlfriend

"Are those the heroic Decepticons?" Ratchet asked Windblazer amazed at the counterparts, he remembered that she showed the whole team the picture of them, she nodded with a smile, they looked at them with amazement, then SG Megatron ordered his team to attack them, then he told SG Knockout and Breakdown to evacuate the humans, they nodded SG Knockout caught the nineteen humans and SG Breakdown grabbed the kids and their charges while Optimus ordered his team to attack them and they charged at them.

Windblazer and Ratchet are fighting with their counterparts, she was fighting SG Ratchet and Ratchet was fighting SG Windblazer, she threw a punch at SG Ratchet with her kitsune energy, then she flew up unleashed starbolts with her hands and throws them at him, it hit them, he backed up a little from the beams that she shot at him, he blasted her with his blaster, but she was able to dodge them and charged towards him and unleashed starbolts from her eyes and blasting him frequently.

He dodged them, then she punched him with her super punch and he landed towards a tree, he looked to where his heroic counterpart fighting her counterpart, he finished her and she returned to normal, his optics widen in shock, his heroic counterpart was able to defeat her and return her to her normal self, she looked at the direction that SG Ratchet was looking, she saw that Ratchet defeated her and return her to normal.

She smiled at him, she saw her standing up, she saw Ratchet and her and the both of them went towards them with Windblazer on her side, the trio saw him standing up and went towards her counterpart, both Windblazer and Ratchet block his way towards her and unleashed their sonic scream at him and he covered his audio receptors, because of their combined sonic screams, they smirked at him that he couldn't stand it, they stopped and SG Ratchet's com-link went on, he nodded, he looked at the trio and said

"This isn't over yet! This is just the beginning!" SG Ratchet said to the trio and fled, Windblazer installed a tracker on him, in case he goes on a move, they heard someone cheering them, they turned towards the direction, they saw it was Team Prime, the heroic Decepticons, the kids, the SG kids and the nineteen humans watching them, cheering them, her counterpart saw her friends with tears in her optics and ran up towards them and give them a hug.

Windblazer and Team Prime smiling at the scene before them, then Windblazer looked at the nineteen humans her eyes widen in shock she recognize them it was her best friends at the elementary/middle/high school, her mom's friend at work, her psychiatrist, her five cousins, her stepsister, her tenth grade English teacher, her two nieces and her three nephews, she turned into her human form and ran up towards them and gives them a hug, Ratchet smiled at his girlfriend, he also turned to his human form and went towards her.

A few minutes later

All of them were back at the base a few minutes later, when they got there the humans introduced themselves as Yolanda Nuñez, Rebecca Miranda, Natalie Millan, Melanie Carrion, Melanie Carrasquillo, her tenth grade English teacher Karen Diaz, Karina Michelle, Joneika, Adrian, Nasary Coriano, Leonardo Coriano, Axel Rosa, Gabriel Coriano, Angelica Coriano, Yariam Rivera, Cristian Rivera, Angel Rivera, Gymar Delgado and JeanOneil Delgado. The team introduce themselves, they knew Gabriela already and her counterpart introduce herself as Jessica Delgado/Jenny Jasmin Prime/Lightning Storm.

With introductions out of the way, they saw Agent Fowler coming in the base, they told him what happened including about the evil Autobots, the heroic Decepticons and the nineteen humans, before he was going to say something, Windblazer gave him a death glare, everyone started to snickered at the scene, then Bee asked them if they want a tour around the base, they nodded and followed him, then Windblazer and Ratchet went for some privacy.

Windblazer (in her human form) was inside Ratchet's vehicle form with his holoform at the driver's seat while she was at the passenger's seat looking at the window, he looked at her with concern, he stopped towards a lake that the lovebirds found a few months ago.

They got out and went to lake, she change her clothes into her swimsuit with her magic, her swimsuit was a one set, it was pink fuchsia and black, she saw his trunks and his six pack.

'He's handsome even without his shirt on' she thought in her head while looking at him with a smile on her face, she went and put her feet inside the lake and sighed in relaxation.

The water was warm, she saw her boyfriend sitting next to her and put his feet on the lake, she smiled at him and he returns the smile, he clenched something in his right hand, there is something he wants to ask her and he hoped that she'll accept it and said

"Sapphire, there is something I want to tell you." Ratchet said to Windblazer calling her by his nickname for her because of her sapphire blue eyes in her cybertronian form, she was confused and said

"What is it, Ratch?" Windblazer asked Ratchet confused, she saw him stand up and she did the same, he went onto one knee, took her hand and showed her the ring, the ring was gold with a Sapphire gem and her real name was engraved in it, she was shocked and tears began to fall from her eyes, was he asking her to marry him.

She nodded in joy, he puts the ring where her Autobot ring is and they kissed each other, later they pulled away with love gleaming in their eyes, then she sensed someone was watching them, she looked at him, he also sensed someone was here, she pulled out her tessen and throws it at the intruder, her tessen didn't come back and she said

"Who's there? We know that you're here! Show yourself!" Windblazer demanded at the intruder, the intruder started to chuckled at her with amusement, they knew that chuckle anywhere and they were proven right when they heard the intruder said

"How clever you are Gabriela, you knew I was here, I'm impressed." the intruder said to Windblazer while it revealed itself in the light, it was SG Ratchet with a smirk on his face, they were shocked, how did he find them here, then she said

"How did you find us here, SG Ratchet?!" Windblazer demanded to SG Ratchet, he just smirked at her and said

"I followed the two of you here." SG Ratchet said to Windblazer smugly and then Ratchet said to his evil counterpart

"Why are you here?" Ratchet demanded to his evil counterpart, he smirked at him and said

"I was planning to take her away from you and forced her to be my mate, you see, I took an interest in your new fiancee and she deserves a better mech than you." SG Ratchet said to his heroic counterpart with a smirk on his face, he boiled in rage, did he just say he took an interest in her, Windblazer and Ratchet won't let him get away with this, he pressed the watch and his armor appeared, he pressed the pack and the jetpack attract itself in the back of his armor she did the same thing.

She motioned her lover to attack first, he activated his jetpack, he closed his eyes while charging his fist, he turned cybertronian and punched him hard, he backed up from the punch, then she charged forward, she deployed her guns and she began to shoot at him, he dodge them, but one caught in his arm and he yelled in pain, he looked at Windblazer with rage in his optics, she was going to pay for that, he went towards her with his blade pulled out, he saw his evil counterpart coming towards her, he won't let him get away with this.

He teleported towards her for cover, she went to his side, she unleashed starbolts from her hands, he did the same, they combined it to make the most powerful starbolt in history, they throw it towards him and he landed into the tree, he was panting while he was holding his arm, he didn't expect that from the duo and then the Transfan pulled out her crossbow and said

"Get out! Before we turn you into scrap!" Windblazer said to SG Ratchet while pointing a crossbow at him and his heroic counterpart pointed his blaster at him, he gives her tessen back, he stared at her with anger, he'll get her someday and then he smirked at the duo and said

"Someday I will get you, Gabriela you will see!" SG Ratchet said to Windblazer before he fled away from them, she made sure that he was gone with her aura detecting powers, she sighs in relief, he was finally gone and out of sight, she puts her crossbow and tessen away.

She looked at him with a smile, he looked at her and returned the smile, he turned human again as she went down to the ground and made her armor and jetpack disappeared, he gives her an embrace and she returns it, he ran his fingers through her beautiful waist length brown hair lovingly, he tilted her chin gently for her to look at him and kissed her, she leans into him, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck while he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, they continued like this for a few minutes, until they pulled away and went back to base.


	6. Interlude 3 and the horrible truth story

Chapter 6

It passed a few days after the SG Autobots, SG Decepticons, the heroic Decepticon's charges, Windblazer's counterpart, her mom's friend at work, her best friends from elementary/middle/high school from her childhood and as a teenager, her psychiatrist, her cousins, her stepsister, her tenth grade English teacher, her two nieces and her three nephews came into their universe and the lovebird's incident with SG Ratchet at the lake.

They told the others about the incident at the lake before their movie night, they were shocked after they finished explaining, Optimus told Ratchet he had keep an eye on his fiancee, in case his evil counterpart plans to do it again, they agreed with him, later they announced their marriage, she showed them her engagement ring, they congratulated them before their movie night started that day, later Optimus assigned the nineteen humans with their guardians.

Windblazer was now in her workshop with the help of Lightning Storm, her cybertronian form was lavender and black, building armors and jetpacks for the kids, her relatives and her best friends in the past, in case they get attacked by the Decepticons and SG Autobots, when they ordered them to hide and in case they find them, they can fight back, she upgraded the armors to have weapons in them and be able to turned them into cybertronian forms of their own, she looked at Lightning Storm who was working on the jetpacks and asked her

"Do you have a boyfriend of your own?" Windblazer asked Lightning Storm, she looked at Windblazer with a smile when a small blush came to her face, but she was able to say

"Yeah. I have a boyfriend of my own and it's Sir Soundwave." Lightning Storm said to Windblazer, she smirked at her sister counterpart, no wonder she saw Lightning Storm and SG Soundwave together the other day, they were boyfriend and girlfriend, she was so proud for her counterpart, then Windblazer asked Lightning Storm her sister counterpart.

"What SG Ratchet said was true? That you got captured by them, they forced you to build a dimensional portal if you didn't then SG Ratchet will put Dark Energon inside you and it turned you in what you are now, you refused and he filled you with it and you built it?" Windblazer asked Lightning Storm, they didn't notice that Ratchet, Optimus, SG Megatron and SG Soundwave were listening in their conversation, then she took a deep breath and said

"Yeah he's right about that. After I got to their universe, I was with Sir Soundwave and the rest of the cons when that happened, the SG Autobots attack us I suited up and went to fight with them, you see he took an interest in me like he took interest in you, but I loved SG Soundwave, I was fighting him at that time, then he got a chance to take me away from him, he took me to the ARK, I was at his lab, he told me to be his mate and that Nemesis told him to build a dimensional portal, if I didn't become his mate and build the machine, he'll forced himself to implant the Dark Energon inside me and turn me what I'm now, I refused his offer, then he implanted the Dark Energon inside me, I tried to fight the Dark Energon that got inside me, but it was already too late, it took over me and SG Ratchet was controlling me with the Dark Energon inside him, I was forced to watch myself kissing him and build the machine through my subconscious, I was disgusted when he kissed me, then we went to test it, I saw my comrades and their charges were with them, they were shocked at what they saw and I was forced to fight them, when we were about to retreat and my comrades chase them, the machine started to work and it transported us here with you guys, I remembered when I was fighting your fiancee, I told him in his mind to remove me from the curse and return me to normal, he was able to do it and you know the rest." Lightning Storm explained the whole thing to Windblazer, her sister counterpart

She absorbed the information, she couldn't believe that SG Ratchet took an interest in her counterpart, she was glad that Ratchet was able to free her from the influence of SG Ratchet and the Dark Energon, if he didn't, she wouldn't be able to be reunited with her friends be with them at the base right now, she would still be with them at the Nemesis right now, she thought for a moment even if she was back to normal, the question is, does she still has the Dark Energon inside her, she looked at her counterpart and asked

"Even if you are back to normal. Do you still have the Dark Energon inside you?" Windblazer asked her counterpart Lightning Storm, she waited for her answer, then she answered her question.

"Yeah I still have the Dark Energon inside me. There's still might be a chance that he will control me again, but if I'm in my human form, there might be a chance that he won't be able to control me." Lightning Storm said to Windblazer, she was surprised

"You have a human form too?!" Windblazer said to Lightning Storm surprised, she smirked at her counterpar,t she really is her counterpart after all

"Yeah, when I came to their universe, I also got my cybertronian form; don't think that you are the only one that happened to you." Lightning Storm said to Windblazer with a smirk

Lightning Storm turned into her human form; she was same as her, she has a waist length brown hair (like Yuki Kuran from Vampire Knight in her vampire form) but with lavender and sky blue highlights, brown eyes, a long sleeved black top with the SG Decepticon symbol on the front and the SG Autobot symbol on the back, black pants with pockets at the knees, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, silver decepticons earrings, decepticons necklace, and SG decepticon tattoo on her left shoulder, an decepticon ring in her right index finger, lavender leather jacket with the SG Decepticon symbol on the back, a golden bracelet that said her real name and her chosen name on it in her left wrist, a wristwatch in her right wrist and with reading glasses on.

She saw her counterpart's human form, she is like an opposite of herself, she likes SG Decepticons and hates SG Autobots and she likes the heroic Autobots and she hates the evil Decepticons, like how she likes the Autobots and hates the Decepticons and she likes SG Decepticons and hates SG Autobots, they were alike, like identical twins when they finally see each other for years, then she said

"Is like were identical twins." Windblazer said to Lightning Storm with a smile, she also smiled, she was right, is like they were identical twins, she turns back to cybertronian form, then they sensed someone listening to their conversation and then Lightning Storm said

"We know that you're here, guys, come on out." Lightning Storm said to the intruders, then Optimus, Ratchet, SG Megatron and SG Soundwave came out of their hiding place, then the twins smiled at them and at each other, they high five each other and then SG Soundwave groaned in disappointment and said

"Aw man! How did you guys knew were here?" SG Soundwave said to Windblazer and Lightning Storm, they smiled at him and pointed at their heads indicating that they were smart and they don't get fooled, they nodded in understanding, she started to giggle when she saw Lightning Storm went towards SG Soundwave and he gives her a kiss, then she saw Ratchet walking towards her and he also gives her a kiss, then Optimus and SG Megatron decided to give them some privacy and they walked away with a smile on their faces.


	7. Nightmare, Birthday and Assualt

Chapter 7

Gabriela Delgado/Michelle Jasmin Prime/Windblazer Prime's Dream

_She is walking around the forest alone, she was in a tree reading a book beside a lake, it was quiet, too quiet for Windblazer to say, she looked up at the sky it was filled of stars, she closed her book, it was time to go back to base, when she was about to head back to base, she sensed that she wasn't alone, she got her tessen out. _

_When she about to throw it at the intruder, she felt someone grab her wrist and pushed her to the tree, she struggled to get herself free, but the intruder tightening its grip on her, it chuckled at her futile, she knew that chuckle anywhere else, she was proven right when it whispered her ear_

"_Got you, my sweetspark." the intruder whispered in her ear, the moonlight shined at the intruder, her optics widen in shock and fear, it was SG Ratchet with a smirk on his face, she saw the look on his optics, she knew that emotion predatory and lust filled in his optics, then that means she was his prey, then the Transfan said_

"_I'm not your sweetspark! Let me go! The others will wonder where I have gone to!" Windblazer said to SG Ratchet with a brave voice and defiance in her optics, then he laughed darkly at her, she was furious, what is he laughing about, then he ceased his laughter and said_

"_I'm afraid the others won't come to find you." SG Ratchet said to Windblazer still with the smirk on his face, she was confused and afraid, what does he mean by that, then she said_

"_What do you mean?!" Windblazer said to SG Ratchet a little afraid, he still has that smirk on his face, she wants to wipe it off his face for good, then he said_

"_Your friends, your boyfriend and your relatives are killed by the Decepticons and my team." SG Ratchet said to Windblazer his smirk remained on his face, she was in disbelief, he was lying to her, there's no way the Decepticons and the SG Autobots killed her friends, her boyfriend and her relatives, like he was reading her thoughts, he said_

"_It's true. We killed all of them, no one won't come to your rescue and now that your boyfriend is gone, I can have you all to myself." SG Ratchet said to Windblazer, she was afraid and in rage, he killed her friends, her relatives and more importantly, her boyfriend, she felt his lips smash with hers forcefully, she tried to push him, but he tighten his grip on her waist, she felt his glossa licking her lips asking for permission, she didn't parted them, then he bit her bottom lip, she yelped in pain, then he launched his glossa inside her mouth and explored on the inside, then he pulled away, he went to her slender neck and started to leave kisses on her neck._

_She was panicking on the inside, she has get out of here and hide from him before he rapes her, then he bit her neck hard, she bit her bottom lip, glad she didn't moan, energon trickled from her neck, then he licked her neck, tasting the sweet energon, she once again didn't moaned, then pushed her on the ground with him on top of her, she tried to throw a punch at him, but he got her two servos and put them up her helm. _

_He looked at her frame hungrily, then he growled predatory and started to kiss her whole frame, she was shivering slightly when his lips came contact, she knew that her body was liking it, then she shivered when she felt his lips kiss her valve, she saw his predatory smirk, she doesn't like that look, he is not planning to break her virginity/seal._

_She won't let him get away with this, she kick him in the jaw, got up and tried to get away from him, he yelled in pain when she kicked him in the jaw, he growled at her in rage 'She's is playing hard to get, huh?! I'll play this little game of yours, missy!' he thought in rage and he went after her._

_She is running away from him as fast as she can, she won't let him break her seal and bond with that mad doctor, she didn't look where she was going, she felt him pounced at her and she was at the ground once again with him on top of her, she tried to kick him again, but he caught her leg and pinned it there, then he said_

"_I'm getting tired of your games, missy. You think you can escape from me after that little stunt you pulled? Ha! I don't think so!" SG Ratchet said to Windblazer with a predatory smirk on his face, then he touched her seal, his smirk widen, it was still intact, she was furious and afraid, now he will get a chance to do it, she could tell that he wants her to open it. _

_She refused, then he ripped it open, she yelled in pain when he did that, then she felt his finger rubbing her valve, she didn't moaned, only shivered slightly, it was her sensitive spot, then she shivered when she felt his glossa licking her valve and explored on the inside, she saw him looking at her predatory, he had lubricant on his lips, he licked them off his lips._

_Then he put a finger in her valve, she clenched her hands on the ground, he put a second finger in her valve, she didn't moaned, he put a third finger in her valve, she once again didn't do it, he put a fourth finger in her valve and stretch it open, she bit her bottom lip hard, he pulled his fingers out and licks them seductively, she kept her bottom lip bitten to prevent herself from moaning, then she saw him pull his spike out, her optics widen, his spike was a little big, that thing won't fit inside her, then she said_

"_Are you out of your mind, you mad doctor?! T__hat thing won't even fit inside me!" Windblazer said to SG Ratchet, then he leaned towards her receptor and said_

"_Don't worry. It will fit inside you." SG Ratchet whispered in her receptor with the sickened smirk on his face, making the Transfan want to gag at him, then he put his spike inside her valve and started to thrust, she still have her bottom lip bitten, tears began to fall from her optics when he thrusted harder, she want nothing more is to go back home and be at her boyfriend's comforting arms. _

_Then her chestplates opened without her permission, she saw that his chestplates were opened, he leaned forward to capture her spark, he kept thrusting harder inside her, more tears kept falling from her optics, she didn't want this, she didn't want this at all, but it was already too late, the forced bond was sealed, then he leaned towards her receptor again and said_

"_Your mine now! You won't escape from me ever! No matter where you go, I will always find you and haunt you for the rest of your life!" SG Ratchet whispered in her ear with a smirk on his face, before he left her alone, he threw something at her, she saw what it was, her optics widen in shock and fear, it was her boyfriend's favorite wrench, then he left her alone in the forest, when he was already gone, she started to cry while holding his favorite wrench tightly in her arms, she was raped by the one she hates, forced a bond with her and the ones who she holds so much dear are gone, she yelled at the night sky and cried harder. _

She woke up with a yell, she touched her forehead, she was sweating in her sleep, it was a dream, then she started to whimper and cry. Ratchet heard someone yell and cry in his sleep, he opened his optics to see it was his fiancé crying, he was worried and concerned about her, why she was crying he sensed her emotions through their bond, she was afraid and horrified, did she just have a nightmare, he went towards her, took her servo and said

"Gaby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ratchet asked Windblazer worried about her, she looked up to see it was her fiancé, he was fine and alive, she hugged him tightly while her tears kept falling out from her optics, he returns the affection, then she said

"You're alive!" Windblazer whispered to him while she was crying there, he was confused, did she just say he was alive, he was right, she had a nightmare, then he said

"What do you mean? Of course I'm alive. What made you think like that?" Ratchet said softly to Windblazer while he rocked her gently like she was a child, she looked up at him and said

"I just had a nightmare. That your evil counterpart corned me in a forest, he told me that you, our friends and my relatives killed all of you, then he said that now you were gone, he can have me all for himself, and he started to rape me and he forced bonded with me, then he said that I was his, that I won't escape from him and that no matter where I go, he will always find me and haunt me for the rest of my life." Windblazer explained her dream to Ratchet, then once again, she started to cry in his arms, he was horrified and boiling in rage, he did that to her, he'll promised himself that he will protect her with all his life, no matter what happens, he rubs her back in soothing circles giving her a massage while she cried on his chest and said

"Shh… Shh… please don't cry, I cannot stand seeing you like this, it was only a nightmare, you are here safe in here with the others and with me, he's not here to take you away, I'll be mad if he took you away from me and the others, I'll promise you that I will always be here to protect you will all my life, no matter what happens." Ratchet cooed at Windblazer while he tilted her chin up and kissed her with love gleaming in his optics, she mewled and leans into him, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist, he pulled away from the kiss, he sent his love for her to calm her down, she sent her love back to him, she looked up at him with a sad smile and said

"You promise?" Windblazer said to Ratchet with a sad smile, he puts his servo on her cheek and wiped the last tear from her beautiful face and kissed her forehead and said

"With my entire spark, I will." Ratchet promised Windblazer with a smile, she stayed in his arms for a few hours, he thought for a moment, he needs something to cheer her up, then he got a few things in mind, he started to tickle her, she started to giggle, then it turned into laughter when he kept doing it, when he decided she had enough, he stopped tickling her, she calmed her laughter down, she smiled at him as thanks, he returns the smile and he kissed her cheek, she giggles and also kissed his cheek, then she left to get refill for the both of them.

He got up to find her sketchbook to see if he can make something for her to make her feel better, he found her sketchbook in her desk, then he found a section in her sketchbook, it was labeled 'Favorite Pokémon', he remembered that she and her cousins Leo and Axel told him all about Pokémon, he looked through the section, he saw that her favorites Pokémon are Pikachu, Lucario, Eevee, Espurr, Fennekin, Teddiursa, Shinx, Parichisu, Sylveon, Minccino, Emloga and Virizion, he remembered that she made a dimensional watch the other day, he could go to their world and get her favorites Pokémon's.

He could make a plushie of him and her, he closed her sketchbook and went to find her photo album, he found it on her bookshelf, he opened it, he found the one of her and him in their cybertronian forms holding each other and making peace signs, the other one of him and her in her human form and in his cybertronian form, she was on his shoulder, both of them making peace signs with their fingers, the other one of her and him in their human forms, she had her arm on his shoulder and he had his arm on her waist and finally a photo of the whole team, Team Prime, the kids, SG Decepticons, with their charges, her best friends, her cousins, her two nieces, her three nephews, her stepsister, her tenth grade English teacher, her psychiatrist and her mom's friend at work.

He check the calendar that she has in her room, it was September 8, today it was her birthday, how can he forget that, he remember a few days ago that they were talking about what they were going at her birthday this year, Rebecca suggested to everyone, that they should do her a surprise party, they agreed at the idea and began to prepare things for the party.

He could make this as her birthday present, but he is going need help, he went to find Lightning Storm, Yariam, Christian, Angel, Gymar, JeanOneil, Leo, Axel, Rebecca and Yolanda to help him do his present for her, he found them at the main ops, he asked them if they could help him with his present, they nodded, before they went to her workshop, he told the others in case she gets here, distract her so the surprise wouldn't be ruined, they nodded and the eleven of them went to her workshop with Ratchet holding her sketchbook and photo album.

A few hours later

Windblazer (in her human form) got back from patrolling a few hours later, she remembered it was her birthday today and no one said happy birthday to her even her fiancé, she went to main ops to see if they were there, when she got there, she heard the words 'Surprise/Happy Spark Day!' to see it was her friends and her relatives.

She had tears in her eyes, they made a surprise party for her, she went to give them a hug as thanks, they started with the present, first her nieces and nephews went first, her niece Yariam give her a brown leather jacket with the Autobot symbol on the back, her other niece Gymar give her some headphones that it had the Autobot symbol on it, her three nephews gives her some sunglasses and a new book, Rebecca gives her another book, Yolanda gives her a bracelet, her cousin Nasary gives her a CD.

Her stepsister Angelica gives her a pink fuchsia dress, her other cousin Gabriel gives her some new pajamas, her two other cousins gives her some Transformers wristbands and toys for her collection, the kids, SG Decepticons and their charges gives her a photo of the whole group together on her fiancee's behalf, Arcee gives her a grappling hook, Bulkhead gives a mace and an ax, Bumblebee gives her an Energon pistol, Thermo rocket launcher, Ion blaster, Photon burst rifle, EMP shotgun and a Neutron assault rifle.

It was Ratchet's turn (in his human form) to give her his present, he presented her a big box with a pink fuchsia wrapping with a black bow on the top and a flat black box with a pink fuchsia bow on it, she took his present from his servos, she opened the flat black box first, she saw what was inside, it was a golden heart shaped locket, she opened the locket, she saw the pictures of him and her together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

She looks up at him with a smile, he returns the smile, he went towards her, he grabbed the locket and turns it around, she saw something engraved in it, she read 'To Gaby, my one true love and soul mate, no matter what happens to me, I will always be by your side, I will always protect you and I will always love you for the rest of your life, I love you with all my spark/heart, sincerely your boyfriend and soul mate, Ratchet' it had the Autobot symbol engraved on it, she had tears build up in her eyes, then she kissed him as thanks, he leans into her to return it, they pulled away from the kiss and he puts the locket around her neck.

He grabbed the second present and hands it to her, she started to open it, she saw what was inside, it was a medical kit, tool kit, a wrench of her own (her wrench is same as Sprocket from the Skylanders franchise and it can changed between cybertronian size and human size), plushies of him and herself, an energon repair ray and twelve balls, she recognized them, they were actual pokeballs, she told everyone to pick one, they picked one and threw them and the Pokémon's appeared from their balls, she recognized them, it was her twelve favorite Pokémon, they were Pikachu, Lucario, Eevee, Espurr, Fennekin, Teddiursa, Shinx, Parichisu, Sylveon, Minccino, Emloga and Virizion.

She saw Fennekin, Pikachu, Lucario and the others walking towards her, when they stopped, they looked at her for a moment, then they took an imminent like towards her, Fennekin jumped into her arms, Pikachu climbed up to her right shoulder and Espurr floated towards her and gives her a hug and a smile, the others went to hug her as well, she returned their affection, she made twelve necklaces with the Autobot symbol with her magic and she puts them on in each one of them, she made appeared her camera and gives it to Nasary for her to take a photo of them, her boyfriend went towards her to positioned for the photo, she signaled for her to take it and she took it, she gives the camera back to her cousin and the photo that was taken is added to her locket.

The party went on a few minutes later and everyone went to bed, she had the greatest birthday party ever in her entire life, then her cell phone vibrated, she took it to see why it vibrated, she has a text message, when she opened it, her spark/heart stopped beating, it was from SG Ratchet, how did he get her number, it read 'Meet me at the lake', she got up and went on her way, unknown to her that Lightning Storm followed her to the lake.

When she got to the lake, she saw him smirking at her, she wants to wipe it off his face, she kept her inner tigress caged and said

"Why did you called me here?" Windblazer said to SG Ratchet annoyed, his smirk was still there, she was getting impatient, later he said

"First of all Happy Spark Day, I hope you have good party." SG Ratchet said to Windblazer with the smirk still on his face, she arched an optic ridge at him, she could guess this isn't the only thing he was going to say, so she said

"I have a guess that's not the only thing you were going to say." Windblazer said to SG Ratchet while she crossed her arms, then he turned serious, he was right about her, she is clever, then he said

"You're right about that, this isn't the only thing I was going to say." SG Ratchet said to Windblazer

"Well spit it out already!" Windblazer said to SG Ratchet with the annoyance getting the best of her

"I had a guess you know a lot about Unicron?" SG Ratchet said to Windblazer, her optics widen, of course she knows about him, he is the chaos destroyer and Primus's brother, she nodded as an answer, then he continued

"I sensed his presence here on Earth with the Dark Energon inside me." SG Ratchet said to Windblazer, her optics widen, he is here, she remembered that he was the Earth's core, she knows about this, because she watched the episodes many times back home, she sensed him to see if he was lying, when she finished to sense him, he was telling the truth.

"I know all about him, he is the Earth's core, after all, I always sensed him with my aura manipulation, whenever I'm working, going on missions, inventing or fixing, when I'm reading, hell even when I'm sleeping." Windblazer said to SG Ratchet with a little annoyance, she wasn't lying about that, from her Prime status and from her abilities, she could sense Unicron anywhere she goes, even she could even hear his voice in her head and in her dreamscape, when she always talking with The Thirteen Primes, Primus and even Alpha Trion (Optimus's mentor) and even have visions about his reemerging.

She looked at SG Ratchet, he still has a serious face and his arms were crossed, she arched an optic ridge at him, has him and Megatron been getting visions about him through the Dark Energon stored inside their bodies lately, she thought to herself, then she said

"Have you and Megatron been getting visions about him lately?" Windblazer said to SG Ratchet with a serious tone, she waited for his answer, then he answered

"Now that you mention that, yes Megatron and I been getting visions about him lately, even hearing his voice inside our heads." SG Ratchet said to Windblazer, that's all she needed to know, then he smirked deviously at her, she knew that gleam on his optics

'What's he planning?' she thought in her head

"Have you been getting nightmares lately Wind?" SG Ratchet asked Windblazer with a smirk on his face, her spark was beating fast, she remembered the nightmare from earlier, when he raped her and killed her loved ones, then she said

"Yeah. I only got one nightmare. What about it?" Windblazer said to SG Ratchet with rage boiling inside her

"Haven't you got one about someone killed your loved ones and raped you even sparkbonded with you with force?" SG Ratchet said to Windblazer still with the smirk on his face, her optics widen in shock and fear, how he knows unless, oh no, he must have dreamed the same thing as her, she thought to herself, then she said

"You have the same dream?!" Windblazer said to SG Ratchet with fear and frustration, his smirk was the only answer she needed, when she was about to go back to base, she felt his servo grab her wrist with force, then she was pulled towards him, she was is in his hold, she tried to get out, but his grip was strong and tight, he chuckled darkly at her futile, when he was about to kiss her, someone punched him in the jaw, causing him to release his hold on her and fell on the ground, he saw that it was Lightning Storm (in her cybertronian form) who punched him in the jaw, he growled at her with rage and fled away.

Lightning Storm went towards Windblazer Prime to see if she was alright, she sighs in relief to see that she was alright, if she hasn't interfered, he would have raped her just like in her nightmare, she looked at her counterpart, she had fear in her optics and the two of them went back to base.

When they got there, the both of them saw Ratchet with worry and concern in his optics, he went towards his girlfriend, she showed him what happened to her through their bond, he was horrified and in rage, his counterpart was trying to kiss her, when he sees him again, he was going to pay, but he knew revenge won't solve anything, all he can do now is comfort her, he gently took her servo and took her to her room.

When they got to her room, he took her to her bed and gently sat her down with him sitting next to her, he took her in his arms, then she started to cry in his arms, cause from the nightmare and the assault that his evil counterpart did, it caused the nightmare she had to resurface in her mind, he whispers sweet nothingness in her receptor while sending waves of love through their bond to calm her down, he noticed that she was calming down, she sent her own waves of love through their bond, he saw Fennekin, Pikachu and Espurr walking towards them, he lend out a servo for them to climb on, they climbed on pulling them close to her face, the three Pokémon hugged her face for comfort and they all went to sleep.


	8. Three counterparts and SparkBonding 2

Chapter 8

Ratchet woke the next day, he looked at his girlfriend who was still soundly asleep with her three favorite Pokémon, he smiled at her sleeping form, he thought for a moment, he remembered one time after he confessed his feelings to her, he asked her if there were other versions of himself and the others, she explained to him that he has 4 other versions of him including SG Ratchet and there are other versions of them, some that they exist in their universes and some others they don't exist in their universes.

She showed him the pictures of the versions of himself how he looks like in other universes, she showed him the first version, the second version, the third version and the fourth version of himself, he asked her which version of him she likes, she answered that she doesn't play favorites, she likes the four versions of him, he was intrigued by her answer, then she said that no matter that his appearance changes, he will always be her favorite character of all time, he embraced her as thanks, she returns it, he will never forget that time when she said those words.

He got up and went to find the dimensional watch and her journal so he could go to their universes, he found the dimensional watch and her journal in her desk, he pick up the watch, puts it on his left wrist, he took the journal in his servos, set the coordinates and went on his way to find them.

She woke up a few minutes later, she saw her three favorite Pokémon waking up, she leans down so they could give her a hug they went to hug her as good morning, when they let go, she yawned and stretch her body as warm up, she got up from her bed, she saw that her boyfriend wasn't in her room, she opened their bond and said

~ _Hey, __Ratch; where are you?_ ~ Windblazer said to Ratchet into their bond, then he sent back

~ _I'm at main ops there is something I want to show you._ ~ Ratchet said to Windblazer into their bond, she wondered what it was; she went her way over there with her Pokémon following her lead.

When she got there, she saw her boyfriend waiting for her, she was confused, what he wants to show her, she thought to herself, then she said

"What is it you want to show me, Ratch?" Windblazer asked Ratchet in confusion, he started to whistle to signal someone to come forward, then three bots appeared in front of him, so she can get a good view of them, her optics widen in shock and surprise she knew those three bots before her.

She recognize the first one it has red and white color scheme he was a bit tall than the other three he had emergency crosses in both shoulders and he had the Autobot symbol in his torso, it was G1 Ratchet from the first Transformers series, but he was dead in the movie, how he was be able to survive when the attack happened on the ship they were on.

She knew the second one it has green yellow color scheme, he was in the same height as TP Ratchet, it was Bay Ratchet from the Bayformers movies, but he was dead in the fourth movie by Cemetery Wind and Lockdown how he was able to survive before Lockdown was about to rip his spark out, she almost burst into tears when she watched the fourth movie the same thing happened with G1 Ratchet when he died on the ship they were on.

And she knew the third one, it has red and white color scheme with the emergency cross on his shoulders and he had the Autobot symbol on his torso, it was Animated Ratchet from Transformers Animated, she wondered if he has his EMP generator he got back from Animated Lockdown, if Sari transformed into a techno organic and if their war ended in their universe, she was glad that this version didn't died, TP Ratchet and Animated Ratchet are the only two versions that haven't died in the whole two series.

She gains from her shock and looked at his three counterparts, she must be dreaming the whole thing, she pinched herself to see if she wasn't dreaming, she look up again, they were still there, she wasn't dreaming, this was the real thing, she looked at TP Ratchet and sent

~ _How are you being able to find the three versions of yourself?_ ~ Windblazer said to TP Ratchet into their bond surprised, her boyfriend smiled at her, he commed quietly to his three counterparts, the three smiled at their counterpart and then G1 Ratchet said to the Transfan

"My counterpart was being able to save me from getting killed like the others by the Cons." G1 Ratchet explained to the Transfan, she sighs in relief she was glad that her boyfriend was be able to save his life from getting killed like in the movie, she smiled at him telling him that she was relieved that he was okay, he smiled in return, he could tell she was concerned about him and the others, then Bay Ratchet said to the Transfan

"I was hiding in a cruise ship after the humans betray us unfortunately Cemetery Wind found me, I escaped the ship and they blew up most of my right leg I tried to reason with them that I'm their friend but I didn't get sympathy from them I was fired by Lockdown from the water I returned fire and begged for them to stop but they didn't listened to me my gun was destroyed and I got seriously damaged Lockdown would spare my life if I told him where Optimus is I refused just when he was about to kill me my two counterparts were able to save me before he could do it." Bay Ratchet explained to the Transfan, she remembered that scene from the fourth movie, she almost burst into tears when he got killed by Lockdown even her mom's friend Rebecca was mad when he killed her favorite autobot of all time, she smiled at him telling him that she was relieved that he was okay, like G1 Ratchet, he smiled in return, he also could tell she was concerned about him and the others, she went towards them and embraced them then they returned the affection.

Her boyfriend and his other counterpart smiled at the scene, he was glad that his girlfriend felt so relieved that his two counterparts were alive and well, he had a guess she likes his two counterparts like how much she likes him, he can tell that his two counterparts already like her a lot, since they met her for a short time.

Then he had an idea, he commed quietly to his two counterparts about his idea, they responded quietly saying that they agreed to the idea, he turned towards to his other counterpart, who was watching their Transfan still in his two counterparts arms, he can tell he already considered her like a friend to him, he told him in his com-link that he got himself a good girlfriend there, he thanked him in return.

He stayed for a few minutes to get to know her a little better then he left to go back to his dimension, he promised he will come to visit anytime, the only ones who were still in the main ops were Windblazer Prime, G1 Ratchet, Bay Ratchet and TP Ratchet, they talked for a while then the three of them put his idea in motion, she squealed when G1 Ratchet grabbed her bridal style, he took her to her room with his two counterparts following him.

When they got to her room, he puts Windblazer in her bed, she doesn't know what those three are planning to do, her boyfriend told her that these two like her a lot and they want to bond with her, she was shocked and surprised, she looked at the two counterparts, they had smiles in their faces and love gleaming in their optics, she returned the smile and nodded in agreement.

She opened her chestplates while they opened theirs, she went towards them to initiate their bond together, when their bond was about to be sealed, she kissed G1 Ratchet to seal the first bond and she kissed Bay Ratchet to seal the last bond, then their bonds were sealed, their sparks returned to their spark chambers, she felt their presence in her bond with the two of them, she sent her waves of love towards them, they sent back their love towards her, she felt safe and sound now they are here, she saw the two counterparts walking towards her boyfriend, she had a good guess they want to bond with him, they initiated the bond, when it was about to be complete, her boyfriend kissed his two counterparts and the bond was sealed their sparks returned to their chambers and they closed them, she went towards them and embraced them, they returned the affection, they stayed like this for a few minutes and went to introduce them to the team.


	9. Vomiting and Shocking News

Chapter 9

She woke up the next day, she was feeling a bit strange, she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, she started to vomit and when she finished vomiting, she went to the medical bay to see her boyfriend to see what was going on with her.

When she got there, she saw the three counterparts already there, she whistled to get their attention, they turned around to see it was their Transfan feeling a little strange, she explained to them about the vomiting it happened about a minute ago.

They began doing a check up on her to see what was going on, her boyfriend scanned her with his scanner, then it beeped loudly, she knew what he was going to say she opened her chestplates for him to check when he was finished he had a smile on his face then she said

"Okay, what is it?" Windblazer asked TP Ratchet confused then he said

"Your sparked, sweetspark" TP Ratchet said to Windblazer with a smile, she was shocked did he say she was pregnant, she was going to be a mother, she had tears of joy falling out of her optics, she embraced him, he returned the affection.

He was just as excited as she is, he was going to be a father of their child, he pulled away to look for something, then he walked up where she was and she looked what he has in his servo, it was medicine, she looked at him with an expression that said 'Really?' she knew that he was serious, she sighs in annoyance, she took it from his servo and drank it, the taste was bad in her mouth, she will have to wash that taste later then she said

"How long I'm going to carry our sparkling?" Windblazer asked TP Ratchet, she waited patiently for him to answer then he said

"About two months" TP Ratchet said to Windblazer, her optics widen in shock 'Two months?!' she thought in her head, she remembered that she was in her cybertronian form, her species and their species have different cultures and traditions.

Then she remembered something, what if SG Ratchet find out that she was pregnant with their child he is going take their sparkling away from them and never see their sparkling again, she was scared at that thought, he sensed her fear about his evil counterpart taking their sparkling away from them, he is not going to let that happen when their sparkling was born, he reassured her that he is not going to let that happen when their sparkling was born, she smiled sadly at him, she embraced him as thanks, he returns the affection, they stayed like that for a few minutes and they went to find everyone to tell them about the news.

**I'm planning to add two characters from DC Comics on the next chapter, these two characters are from Justice League Unlimited series and can you guess who are they?**

**And to let you know, I'm still working on chapter ten.**

**Hope you like the chapter and leave a comment**

**Peace, Windblazer Prime**


	10. A conversation between friends

Chapter 10

Four months later

It passed four months when Windblazer Prime's and TP Ratchet's sparkling was born, their sparkling was a femme, they named her Lightning Silver, another dimensional portal appeared four months ago, she was with them on this mission, they were brought to the Autobot base and make an alliance with them to end the war once and for all and they stopped Unicron's emerging and from destroying the planet.

After they stopped him, Optimus lost his memories as a Prime going back to his pre Prime state Orion Pax, after he unleashed the power of the Matrix into the core, he went with the Decepticons for a short time, they went to Cybertron to find Vector Sigma to reload the Matrix, so they can transferred his memories back to the Matrix, the mission was successful and Optimus was back at the base he was back to normal and he is here to stay.

Right now Windblazer Prime (in her human form) was reading a comic book in the sofa her cousins were taking care of Lightning Silver while she and the others went to a mission for search for some energon she got back a few minutes back to read something.

She was in her actual clothing expect she has her favorite jacket on, when she made her armor and jetpack disappeared when she got back, while she was reading a hand patted on her left shoulder, she looked at the hand it was a black gloved hand, she looked from the hand to the face, it was faceless she knew it was a mask, he has black hair, he was wearing a blue fedora, blue over coat, blue pants, an orange shirt and a long black neck tie.

She knew that person anywhere it was one of her favorite superheroes of DC Comics and who came to their universe with the others when the dimensional portal appeared four months ago his name was Charles Victor Szasz/Vic Sage also known as the Question (JLU).

They first met after his team, their enemies and his girlfriend got transported to their universe, her sparkmate got shocked when he first saw him, from the fact that he was wearing a faceless mask is because he thought that he had no face, she reassured him that he was wearing a mask, she introduced the Justice League of America to Team Prime expect for the kids who also are fans of DC Comics and Marvel Comics like herself, the group of superheroes including him were surprised that she knows them and their events, she introduced herself and Team Prime to the Justice League of America, after she explained to them where came from how she got transported to their universe and how does she knows their events, they were surprised at her explanation before he could say anything, she shot him a look at him, he was surprised that she knew it was a mask and it didn't scared her not even a bit.

Every average people like herself who he had come across with, they were scared of his faceless mask, she was the first person to know it was a mask and wasn't scared of it, he asked her how she does she knows it was a mask, she revealed that she was a fan of his and she was another person who saw him without his mask back where she came from, they became good friends ever since then.

Windblazer looked at her friend who she considered him like a brother to her while he considered her like a sister to him, she motioned him to sit with her, he sat next to her, he sometimes comes to her when he wasn't busy, she gives him advises what he should know about dating since he was dating his girlfriend Helena Bertinelli also known as the Huntress.

Since Windblazer and TP Ratchet started dating when they first started their relationship and when they first met each other, she started to give him advises what he should do in his dates with Huntress, the only ones who knew about this were her sparkmate, Team Prime and the others expect his girlfriend, he doesn't want her to know that he was getting advises from his friend or he will get embarrassed in front of anyone.

She looked at his faceless mask, as a fan she knows him inside and out, she saw through his mask he has an inquisitive expression on his face, she wondered what he was going to ask, that's she admires about him, he was genius level, a master combatant and a master detective.

That's what he inspired her to become a master combatant and be a master detective just like him, she was already genius level because of her condition as an autism with Asperger syndrome, she put the comic book down in her lap and said

"Hey Vic, what is it?" Windblazer said to Vic with a smile on her face, she prefers to call him Vic, Question (whenever she was on missions with him and his girlfriend) or Q because she was his fan/friend/sister so he doesn't mind, he looked unsure on how to ask her, ever since he came here with the others.

He wondered about her life story was like back where she came from, he asked her sparkmate did she ever told him about her life, he told him that she told him about her life was back at the day they confessed their feelings back she came from, she was born with autism condition with Asperger syndrome when it was revealed to her parents when she was 2 ½ years almost three years old, she couldn't even talked at that age, when she was a baby, both of her parents had a therapist over at their house, when one day the therapist came over her house, she started to say something, it wasn't their country's language (he knew she was a Puerto Rican and a Latina since Ratchet told him back the two of them were alone at the base and it's kinda of a true story, my mom told it to me once), the language she first spoke was English, he got surprised when he said that to him.

He told him the rest of the story even in her teenage days also including her granddad's and her best friend's death, he also got surprised at the mention of death, he immediately grew sorry for her, he asked him if she told him about how they died, he told him he was going to ask her about that because she didn't say how they died when asked her one time when he sees her if he was going to her to get some advises from her, he nodded and decided to ask her when he sees her and he'll tell him when he was finished talking with her.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her; she immediately got worried for seeing him spaced out and was in deep thoughts for a while and he started to say

"Gaby, there's something I had to ask you," Vic said to Windblazer calling her by her childhood nickname, she got confused and said

"Yeah, what is it Vic?" Windblazer asked Vic confused

"This may sound too personal for you say it, but how did your grandfather and your best friend died?" Vic asked Windblazer, her eyes widen in shock, how did he knew about their deaths and she asked

"Who told you about their deaths?" Windblazer asked her friend again while she felt one tear fell out of her right eye.

"Ratchet told me about it at the day when you two confessed your feelings, but you didn't told him that time," she was silent for a minute while she bit her bottom lip to keep her tears of sadness from falling, she promised herself she wouldn't tell anyone about their deaths ever again now that the subject was brought up again, she took a deep breath and said

"My granddad died of stroke he was sick at the time and my best friend died in a car accident, when I heard about his death from my mom, my whole world crumpled, after his death, the funeral and the burial of the coffin, at one year I broke down and started to cry for his death, after the first four years of his death, I read in the newspaper that my best friend who was in third grade with me, died in a car accident, first it's my granddad died then my best friend died, I couldn't even bear that pain inside me, I carried for the rest of my life, their deaths caused me to change into who I'm now and most importantly I couldn't even move with my life because for carrying that pain for all these years!" Windblazer said the whole thing to her friend before outbursting a few parts and her voice began to crack up, she has to keep herself together, she doesn't want to look weak in front of him, she wished she could to go somewhere to calm herself down and cry without anyone seeing her like this including her sparkmate and their daughter, then she felt the faceless vigilante wrapped his arms around her hugging her like a real brother would with his little sister when something bad happened

"Let it out," Vic said quietly to his friend, feeling her she was going to break down at any minute "Let it all out."

She sobbed and started to cry hard, letting it all out, she hugged him tightly while she cried there in his arms, he returned her affection, he feels sorry for his fan/friend/sister and he could imagine her whole life was through after their deaths, he could tell it shattered her whole being a lot and it changed her whole being into an whole another being that wasn't her at all, he rubbed her back in soothing circles in hopes of calming her down, it took a few minutes to calm her down, then she stopped crying and regain her composure, she got out his arms, her tears were still there, she took off her glasses and wipes them off before putting them back on, she smiled at him and said

"Thanks, I kind of needed that for keeping that pain inside me for so long," Windblazer said to Vic with a smile, he got the spray out of his coat's pocket, he sprayed it to his mask, then his hair changed from black to orange while his fedora changed to green, she took off his mask and saw his face, he had a friendly smile on his face and said

"Glad to help, little sis," Vic said to Windblazer also with a smile while he hugging her again, she returns his affection, both unaware that Ratchet and Helena were watching them with a smile on their faces at the cute scene before they left them to have some sibling time together since they think each other as brother and sister to one on another.


	11. Flying Mind and Interface

Chapter 11

It's been a few days since Vic's and Windblazer's conservation, the Autobots got the Spark Extractor a few days ago at the same day Bumblebee lost his t-cog to MECH, but he was able to gain his power of transforming on that same day.

The other day Bulkhead was in the Nemesis that day, but he was able to get out of there, he said to the others when he got back that he damaged the ship's power core, Windblazer already knew that he was in the Nemesis because she watched that episode a couple of times.

Right now Windblazer Prime (in her human form), TP Ratchet, Lightning Storm (also in her human form), Lightning Silver, the kids, her three nephews, her two nieces, her cousins, her stepsister, her tenth grade English teacher, her friends from the past, Question and Huntress were in the base waiting for the others from their mission to terminate the Cons once and for all with the Spark Extractor, it passed a few minutes, they should be back by now and they got a com-link from Agent Fowler

"**Team's down. Requesting medevac.**" Fowler spoke into the radio, the others got worried they turned towards Windblazer, who also was worried, she knew this was going to happened, she turned towards her sparkmate and said

"Ratch open the GroundBridge, Fowler is going to need our help." Windblazer said to her sparkmate, he nods, he opened the groundbridge and went their way to get the others.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Fowler, TP Ratchet, Windblazer Prime and Lightning Storm had succeeded in bringing the Autobots that were locked in stasis into the confines of the base.

Windblazer (in her cybertronian form) and her sparkmate began scanning them to see if they were still alive when their scanners beeped, they sigh in relief and said

"They're alive. But I've never encountered this form of stasis lock." TP Ratchet confessed to the team

"The Cons are crossing the Atlantic making a beeline for North America!" Fowler announced

"Wait. We can track them?!" Jack asked in disbelief Windblazer nodded at his question

"Why aren't they cloaked like usual?" Raf asked

"This whole thing doesn't make any sense." Huntress said

"They had me in the crosshairs. But the Cons just took off." Fowler recalled

"They even bailed on that spark extractor thingy!" Miko piped in

"If the ship isn't cloaked, maybe the communication relay's open." Jack suggested, Ratchet and Question looked at him in disbelief, they thought he was kidding, they turned towards Windblazer who seemed in her thoughts for a moment, she looked at them and said

"We should call Megatron to see what's happening up there, if he is in stasis, we should call SG Ratchet, he might be still being able to move, I don't like this idea just as you two do, but remember I watched this episode many times back home." Windblazer said to her sparkmate and her friend, they looked at each other, they knew she was right; SG Ratchet might be still in the Nemesis to avoid getting in stasis like the others, they nodded and went back to the main ops.

When they got there, Ratchet got to the monitors to patch in with the Nemesis while the others waited for his response, he got nothing from Megatron and Windblazer set up a communication hologram to see if he was there, before she was able be call him, Vic said

"Are you sure about this?" Vic said to Windblazer, she looked from him to her sparkmate, they were worried about her, but she's worried that he might insult her sparkmate and her friend, she nodded and she activated the hologram and said

"Autobot Outpost Omega One to SG Ratchet. This is Windblazer Prime, come on you stupid doctor of doom, respond." Windblazer said to the hologram, the others snickered when she said that, even though they knew that was true, then SG Ratchet's hologram appeared, that means he responded to her call, both her sparkmate and her friend weren't happy to see him just like she was, before her sparkmate's evil counterpart was going to insult them, she interfered

"Spare the insults you have for them, you scrap! What's going on the Nemesis? And why aren't you even in stasis yet?!" Windblazer said to SG Ratchet annoyed, she reads him like a book and then he said

"**What do you think Wind? The ship put everyone expect me to stasis and to answer your question I was going to reverse the flow right after Megatron got into stasis.**" SG Ratchet said to Windblazer, she arched an optic ridge at him and said

"You do know the ship is going to detect you any second now, right?" Windblazer said to SG Ratchet, he scoffed in annoyance, but he smirked and said

"**Of course I do. I do know it's going to detect me any second now, unless any of you go to the Nemesis with Wind to reverse the effect.**" SG Ratchet said to the team with a smirk and then his heroic counterpart said

"Like we ever let you take my sparkmate away from me." Ratchet said to SG Ratchet while he wrapped his arm around her waist, his rage was getting the best of him if he keeps ticking him off; he smirked at him and said

"**You do need her in this one, she knows the ship better than anyone else here, unless if you help me, when this is over, I won't take her away from you, is a deal then?**" SG Ratchet said to Ratchet with the smirk still on his face, he looked at his sparkmate and his friend, they nodded in agreement and he looked at him and said

"All right, we accept your deal, but if you betray us and take her away from me, the both of us will terminate you into scrap permanently." Ratchet threatned SG Ratchet, Vic nodded in agreement while he crack his knuckles, if he betrays them during the mission, they will terminate him into scrap, the evil counterpart still had the smirk, but he nodded in agreement, and the connection was off then Windblazer said

"Ratch, you can't infiltrate the Nemesis, the ship will put you to stasis like the others, who also are in stasis, we select eight of us here to go to the Nemesis and we might have a chance to download the Iacon database so Optimus can decode them." Windblazer said to her sparkmate, he looked at her and said

"Very well, Gaby. But at first sight of trouble, I am bridging you back here." Ratchet decreed before grabbing a Cybertronian-sized flash drive "In order to download the Iacon Database, you will need a compatible transfer drive."

"A what?" Fowler stuttered in confusion as Ratchet gives the drive to Vic, the two of them said

"USB" Windblazer and Vic clarified

"You'll also need tech support" Raf said

"And backup" Miko, Lightning Storm and Helena added

"But Vic and I will take the lead." Windblazer decided as she pulled out her cybertronian gun as the others did "I know the ship inside and out because I have the map of the ship." Before they left, she kissed her sparkmate, he returns it, they pulled away, he told her to be careful, she nodded and kissed his cheek and both Windblazer and Lightning Storm turned into their human forms and activated their armor and jetpack, he told Vic to keep an eye on him in case if he betrays them during the mission, he nodded and went with the others

The Nemesis

The eight of them wordlessly walked through the Groundbridge. Vic still held the transfer drive in hand and everyone else has their weapons out, then Windblazer said

"Windblazer to base. We're in." Windblazer reported

"_Good. Their data core should be accessible from any console."_

"I know one that's nearby." Windblazer said as they took off

They raced through the Nemesis, zigzagging past the multiple drones frozen in stasis lock. Eventually, they reached the console Windblazer wanted to use.

"Are we sure we should use this one?" Raf gulped nervously

At first the others expect for Windblazer and Storm were confused. However, when they saw Knock Out standing there frozen in stasis lock, they understood Raf's fear. Whenever they encountered Knock Out before, it never ends well.

Miko, Helena and Storm immediately raced forward and pounded Knock Out's leg. Earning no response, they turned to their friends and smirked

"Doc Knock is knocked out" Miko said, the both of them who are with her said

"You can say that again, sister." Storm and Helena said in agreement

"Look! The ship's decoded two sets of Iacon coordinates!" Raf cried

"Make that three, Raf" Windblazer corrected when she saw the computer add a third set of coordinates to the list "Let's rip and run. We don't know how long this stasis is meant to last."

Immediately, Windblazer, Helena, Raf, Vic and a few of them began climbing up to the console using Knock Out as leverage. Windblazer and Helena raced up ahead so they hoist everyone else up. Raf was first, followed by Vic, then Fowler himself and then the others

"Port's right here, Vic" Windblazer said as she gestured to the hole near the keyboard

Vic with Windblazer's help immediately went to plug in the transfer drive. As soon as the drive was registered, the download began. They watched the download bars go from one to two. Jack glanced at the map of North America on one of the smaller screens nearby. It was then that he noticed where it was and he knew what was going to happen next.

"Uh…why is the warship heading for Manhattan?" Jack asked, causing everyone else to look up in alarm

"Because that's where the first set of coordinates is located" Windblazer, Storm, Raf and Vic answered

"What would a relic from Cybertron be doing in the Big Apple?" Fowler asked

"_The Iacon Relics landed on Earth eons ago, Agent Fowler. Long before the city was built atop of it." _Ratchet answered

"Considering that they had to dig underground to build the Manhattan end of the Brooklyn Bridge." Helena remarked

"_It depends on where in Manhattan the relic landed, Helena." _Ratchet answered her remark

"Guys, this means if the ship wants this one, they're gonna have to move some buildings out of the way" Jack remarked

"Well, our mission just got complicated." Vic proclaimed while he shook his head and he crossed his arms

"How do we deter this ship?" Fowler wanted to know

"_I would advise disabling the navigation module. Call up the main navigation menu."_

"There!" Raf cried as he found it

"Stay back, little bro." Windblazer warned as she wrapped her arms around Raf to prevent him from going ahead.

"Stay with your friend, son. I've got this" Fowler promised, her eyes widen in shock; she knows what's going to happen next.

"Fowler, no!" Windblazer warned, but it was too late, he knelt down and touched the metal surrounding the touchpad keyboards, he was electrocuted. They all raced forward to catch him before he fell over the edge to the ground. Unfortunately, they weren't quick enough. Fowler fell of the keyboard and to the ground unconscious.

"Agent Fowler!" Jack, Windblazer and Storm cried

"**System access detected. Interference will not be tolerated."**

"There!" Raf cried as he notices a security camera on the ceiling

"It doesn't see us!" Miko and Helena cheered after nothing happened

"_Not yet. The ship must be not scanning for carbon life forms. And since Windblazer and Storm is carbon on the outside rather than the inside, both of them are safe as well. However, once it expands its search parameters…" _Ratchet trailed off

"It could detect us at any minute." Vic finished his sentence

"_Exactly" _Ratchet answered

"We're toast" Raf surmised

"_I'm bridging you back!"_

"Not a chance, Ratch!" Windblazer objected "Not until we know if SG Ratchet's OK!"

"Gaby's….partially right. But there are millions of lives at stake in New York. And we seven are currently the only ones able to do anything about it" Jack stated

"_You're out of your element Jack. These readings, the ship's rapid recovery all point to the fact that Megatron employed Dark Energon to repair it" _Ratchet pointed out, Windblazer closed her eyes to sense the Dark Energon and him and then she opened her eyes and nodded.

She got off to the ground with the help of her jetpack to check Fowler's pulse. She knew that he would be OK. Just…woozy for a little while. Like the time when Fowler was kidnapped by Starscream. This should lead to funny moments.

"Hold on. If you're saying that the ship was fuelled with Dark Energon" Jack began as he grabbed Miko's waist and helped her to the ground "We can dump it, right?

"To do that, we'll need to reverse the ship's Energon infuser." Windblazer pointed out, Vic nodded in agreement, she always send him to keep an eye on the Cons and SG Ratchet in case they are planning something, the only ones who knew about this were Windblazer, Ratchet, Storm and himself.

"_That could work. To get there, you'll have to do is follow the main overhead conduits. They'll lead you to the power core. Otherwise, just follow Windblazer. As she said, she knows the Nemesis like the back of her hand." _Ratchet answered, she blushed a little, he never fails to impress her, she turned to her friends and said

"All right. Each four of you will go with me while the other two stay here. Vic, Jack, Miko and Raf will go with me and Helena and Lightning Storm will stay here." Windblazer said to her friends with confidence

Windblazer, Jack, Miko, Raf and Vic raced through the corridors, taking Ratchet's advice as they followed the main overhead conduits towards the power core. They had to climb over fallen drones and race between their legs among other things.

"Oh my God!" Windblazer gasped as she notices a body on the ground

"Is that…?" Miko trailed off

"SG Ratchet!" Windblazer and Vic growled as they raced forward towards the evil counterpart, he kicked him to see if he was in stasis, to his bad luck, he wasn't in stasis only unconscious, Windblazer had an idea, she took a deep breath and unleashed her sonic scream to wake him up, he groaned, he opened his red optics and said

"Will you stop using your sonic scream, Wind?! It gives me a processor ache!" SG Ratchet said to Windblazer annoyed, she smirked and crossed her arms and then she turned serious and said

"What happened?" Windblazer demanded

"That ship found me when you served the link, I was able to escape from the beam and I was severely damaged after the beatings from my commander and that bucket head and I then fell unconscious before I could keep up." SG Ratchet explained to Windblazer, even though the four of them (Windblazer, Ratchet, Vic Sage and Lightning Storm) won't admit it, but they feel sorry for him, she sighs in frustration, she was going to regret it and she repaired him in seconds and went their way to the power core.

Eventually, the five of them reached to power core. When they did, they found a sight that they would have a hard time removing from their minds expect for Windblazer's mind.

Megatron was standing by the switch for the Energon incisor. Actually, he was holding it. What surprised them expect for Windblazer was that, like everyone else on the ship, he was in stasis lock expect for SG Ratchet who avoided the beams of course

"Megatron had the same idea" Jack observed

"Then were on the right track" Raf decreed

"We may have a hitch in our plan, guys. The Energon ejection valve can only be operated manually." Windblazer announced

"Manually?!" Jack, Miko, Raf and Vic repeated in disbelief

"Give me a boost" Jack requested

"Me too" Vic added

Jack grunted as he pushed him up until he was able to grab on and climb

Miko grabbed Jack's shirt, saying that she needed his attention for something. Before he could even ask why, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Raf looked away, finding the sight sickening expect for Windblazer and Vic. He didn't know what's worse. Jack and Miko making out. Or the tender moments between his friends and his parents.

"Be careful" Miko pleaded

"I will" Jack promised before climbing up, Windblazer remembered the promise that Ratchet made her when she had the nightmare, that he will always protect her with all his spark, Vic looked at his fan/friend/sister, he remembered the time when Ratchet and him were alone at the base while she and the others were on a mission, he promised Ratchet in case he was with her in their missions, he will protect her at any cost, Ratchet knew he considered her like a sister to him and their promise was made.

Windblazer looked at her favorite character/friend/brother with a smile on her face, he was able to return the smile, she was the only one to be friends with him at the start, then she said to Jack

"Haven't you two heard of a phrase known as get a room?" Windblazer teased as she and Vic helped Jack onto the console

"Shouldn't I say the same about you and Ratchet?" Jack retorted with a smirk, causing Windblazer to turn quiet

They carefully walked down Megatron's arm and jumped towards the consoles. Landing onto it, they immediately went towards the handle and began pushing. However, it wasn't budging. No matter how hard they tried, nothing happened.

"**I am infested with alien life forms!**"

That caused Windblazer, Jack and Vic to freeze. They have been caught out. What made them more worried was that the ship's attention was focused on Miko and Raf.

"Uh-oh. We just got made" Miko said nervously

"Guys! Watch out!" Windblazer cried

The claws made a dash for Miko and Raf. The two barely managed to move out of the way. Immediately, the two of them began hiding among the cubes of Energon. Windblazer, Jack and Vic somehow knew that all the claw would have to do was remove the cubes to get to them. And since there weren't many hiding places, they would be vulnerable. Miko and Raf would be dead in a matter of moments if the ship got to them.

"**All parasites will be eradicated**"

"Over our dead body" the three of them snarled

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Jack and Windblazer called

"GUYS, NO!" Raf cried

"RUN FOR IT!" Miko pleaded

As the claw made a dash for them, Jack, Windblazer and Vic began running. The three of them had a plan forming inside their heads. All they were hoping for was it was to work.

"Too slow!" the three of them tormented as they approached Megatron

Glancing behind them at the frozen Megatron, the three of them exchanged smirks. This was so going to work. As the claw made for them, they jumped at the last minute. They rolled off the console and onto the ground expect for Windblazer, landing roughly with a thud. The claw continued on until it hit Megatron straight in the chest. That caused Megatron to fall backwards…taking the handle with him.

Megatron just completed the mission for them without realizing it.

"Guys!" Miko cried as she and Raf fell to their sides

"**Critical power drain. I am… in… command… Prepared to be… neutralized…**"

Around them, the ship began to return to the state it was in before the Dark Energon. Unfortunately, among them was Megatron beginning to come to.

"Run" Jack, Windblazer and Vic said

They didn't need to be told twice

"Ratch! Fire up the groundbridge!" Windblazer called as they raced through the Nemesis, where everyone was beginning to emerge from stasis.

"On your feet, soldier" Miko grunted as she and Helena helped the woozy Fowler to his feet.

"And beavers and ducks and walrus and Grandma!" Fowler sang before falling to the ground

"That's all that's been downloaded?!" Jack said in disbelief as they looked at the download's progress

"Well, what did you expect Jack?! An entire database to be downloaded in five minutes?!" Windblazer asked incredulously

"The Iacon file is huge" Raf stated Windblazer and Lightning Storm nodded in agreement

"Su-weet!" Miko and Helena as the groundbridge opened behind them and she, Helena, Raf and Lightning Storm pulled Fowler to his feet "Come on! Here's our ride!"

"Gaby? Vic?" Helena pressed as she noticed that her friend and her boyfriend hasn't followed them

"Get Fowler out of here." Vic instructed as he kissed Helena's forehead

"Something's better than nothing. We're not leaving without that drive." Windblazer said

As Jack, Miko, Helena, Lightning Storm and Raf helped Fowler through the groundbridge, Windblazer and Vic approached to Knock Out and the console. Helping each other, they managed to scale up Knock Out towards the transfer drive. They began pulling at it, hoping it would dislodge before anything bad happened. With their luck, they didn't succeed. Knock Out emerged from stasis lock, she looked at him and snapped her fingers to send Knock Out to his med bay, they sighed in relief, then they heard a voice say

"You are planning to get away with my price? Huh?" they saw it was SG Ratchet with a devious smirk on his face, Vic put his friend behind his back to protect her, that would mean he broke his promise and he said

"Vic Sage, give her to me" SG Ratchet said to Vic pulling out his servo for him to hand her over, she looked at her friend, she could tell he wasn't handing her over, then he said

"Not a chance, doctor of doom, I'm not giving her to you!" Vic proclaimed, the evil counterpart growled in rage, he pulled out his blade moving closer to them, they stepped back until they heard someone say

"Get your servos off them! Now!" Windblazer and Vic looked to see it was Ratchet coming to save them and get the drive from the port, she could tell that he was super steamed she saw him charging his fist with energy and swing it across SG Ratchet's jaw, hitting him hard. SG Ratchet grunted as he landed on the console before falling to the ground.

She smiled at her sparkmate who saved their lives, he scooped his sparkmate and his friend up with one hand and grabbed the transfer drive with his free hand and went back to base.

Autobot Outpost Omega One

When the three of them got back to the base, the others were waiting for them, he put the two of them down as Windblazer transformed to her cybertronian form, she saw their daughter running towards her, she grabbed her daughter to embrace her, she could tell she got worried that she won't come back, he smiled at his sparkmate and his only daughter she was worried about her mom when she and the others went to the Nemesis, he was glad he was able to save her life once again.

A few minutes later

Windblazer was in her sofa playing a game in her iPad, it passed a few minutes after Optimus decided to encrypt the Iacon Relics locations to find them before the Cons do, she didn't noticed her sparkmate entered the room and walking towards her.

Until she noticed when he took her iPad from her servos and put it in her desk, she smelled him, he was at his heat cycle, she squealed with a smile, but he caught her wrist and kissed her and back her up to the wall, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He licked her lips with his glossa asking her permission to let him in, she parted them, he launched it inside, she moaned she felt his lips smirked when she moaned, she rubbed his back with her servos, he groaned when he felt her servos rubbing his back lovely, he pulled away from the kiss, he went towards her slender neck and began to leave love kisses, she shivered when she felt his lips kissing her neck, then she felt his teeth bit her neck leaving a bite mark, she moaned in pleasure, she did the same thing to him, he growled in pleasure and pushed her to their bed.

He went on top of her, he kissed her whole frame, her whole frame shivered when she felt his lips kissing her whole frame until he kissed her valve, she shivered slightly as it made contact, she saw him pulling his spike out, she knows what he wants, she took his spike she started to rub it, he groaned in pleasure she smirked at him.

She squeeze it, he moaned for more, she took his spike in her mouth and started to suck it, he clenched his servos at the feeling of her perfect lips sucking his spike, when she finished, she got his spike out of her mouth, she had a bit of his lubricant in her bottom lip, she licked it off, she had to admit he tasted wonderful, she lay back to let him has his turn with her he rubbed her valve, she groaned in pleasure, he started to licked her valve going inside her, she moaned in pleasure, she grabbed his helm to keep doing it, she let go of his helm, he had her lubricant in his lips, he licked them off, he had to admit she tasted sweet.

He put one finger in her valve she groaned, he put a second finger in her valve, she moaned, he put a third finger in her valve she moaned for more, she was out of control she begged helplessly, he was pleased with her moans and screams, he put a fourth finger in her valve and stretch them she moaned for more.

He removed his fingers and licks them seductively, he slowly put his spike inside her without hurting her, he thrusted slowly, until he thrusted a little harder, she had tears in her optics, he wipes them off from her beautiful face, he kissed her with much love he could give her, she kissed him back, they sensed their overload coming, she pulled away to scream his name he was the last one to overload and they collapsed after the overload.

She was on one side of the bed while he was the other side of the bed, he looked at her with love gleamed in his optics while she did the same, they smiled at each other, he pulled her close to him securely with his arms wrapped around her, she put her helm to his chest to hear his spark beat, she slowly went to recharge, he smiled at his sparkmate how he had come fallen in love with this Tranfan, he kissed her forehelm and went to recharge.


	12. Interlude 4 and rescue mission

Chapter 12

She woke up the next day; she got up without waking her sparkmate up she went to get some refill, she transformed into her human form, she smelled herself, she hasn't taken a shower in days, she went to get a shower before getting some refill, when she finished, she puts on her actual clothes expect with her favorite hoodie jacket and her Autobot cap on, her usual necklace and earrings and reading glasses on and then she went to get some refill.

When she finished getting her refill, she heard the alarm went off and went to the main ops to see what was going on, when she got there, everyone was there, she went to the control room and look up at the screen, she heard Optimus say

"Ratchet is the ship of Autobot or Decepticon origin?" Optimus asked Ratchet, who was in the monitors checking the visual, her eyes widen in shock, more Autobots were coming, her mind was screaming in joy, then she heard her sparkmate say

"Hard to tell, but it would be wise to check it out Optimus and I should go too, I think Melissa should go too in case we have injuries." Ratchet advised

"Very well then, Melissa, Bulkhead and Jessica come with me, but Melissa I want you to stay close to Ratchet" Optimus ordered, then both Michelle and Jenny activated their armors and jetpacks

"I promise Optimus" Michelle said to Optimus

"Autobots roll out" Optimus commanded as Michelle and Jenny flew with their jetpacks and headed their way to the crash site.

When they arrived at the crash site, the three Autobots transform, Michelle sat on her sparkmate's left shoulder, she has her crossbow with her just in case the ship was Decepticon origin.

"You and your flying skills Hide know we're on an alien world and we don't know if they are gonna attack," the first voice said

"Oh yeah smart bot let's see you do a better job," the second voice said

"Ey yo'r one ta talk Hide yo wer the one driving an ta first place," the third voice said

"Hey look mechs its Prime and the other Autobots," sure enough they all look in their direction

"Oh no, not those two," Ratchet groaned as him and Michelle looked at the silver and gold twins

"Miss us docbot?" teased the silver bot, Michelle recognized the twins, she knew it Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the twins of terror who they always pull pranks on Ratchet, then Sideswipe said

"What's that?" Sideswipe said looking at Michelle with curiosity, expect for Sunstreaker

"What are you bots doing with two squishes?" Sunstreaker said in disgust, Michelle immediately got super steamed and said

"Watch it Sunny! I'm his sparkmate and you don't want to mess with me, I can be worse than Ratchet over here." Michelle said to Sunstreaker super steamed, Sideswipe snickered as she said that to Sunstreaker and got surprised that she knows his name, he looked at Ratchet who was smirking at his sparkmate and Sunstreaker, before he could say anything, Ratchet said

"She's completely serious, you don't want to mess with her, she can be worse than me, I seen her beat a Con when she is super steamed." Ratchet said to Sideswipe serious, he nodded in understanding

Michelle and Jenny knew who they were; the black titan was the weapon's specialist Ironhide, the forest green mech was scot tracker Hound, the crimson mech was Mirage, they knew the silver bot was Sideswipe and his golden Sunstreaker, and the silver and blue one was Jazz.

The femmes were; the pink one was Elita-One, the teal was Chromia and the light blue was Moonracer.

They just hope none of the other mechs in the Autobot ranks give them a hard time. Soon they were all back at the base and Ironhide asked Prime about the others while Michelle was reading a book alone in her room until Sunstreaker came in.

"So you are a fan of us huh, and you are Ratchet's charge and sparkmate?" Sunstreaker asked Michelle she decided to remain silent since she knows him inside and out

"We all know about it kid" Ironhide said as he entered the room

"Yeah it's true I live with them and be able to go on missions in my human form and cybertronian form" Michelle responded, they got surprised when she said cybertronian form. she transformed for them to see, they got amazed when they saw it, she was a female combination of Optimus, Arcee and Ratchet expect with a different color scheme, then they heard a scream coming this way, they saw it was Sideswipe entering her room and locked the door, she arched an optic ridge at him and said

"What did you do this time, Sides?" Windblazer said to Sideswipe

"I stole Ratchet's favorite wrench and we painted his med bay before I stole his wrench," Sideswipe said to Windblazer showing her his wrench, she knew he was referring to Sunstreaker, who helped him with their prank; they heard a ping at Windblazer's quarters door.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, open this door! I know you're in there!" Ratchet yelled at the other side of the door, she unlock the door and they saw Ratchet stepping in her room, he was super steamed, she could tell from his expression, she'll calm him down after he was finished with the twins, she heard him say

"Where. Is. My. Wrench?!" Ratchet said dangerously, she pointed to Sideswipe who was scared when he saw the super steamed medic, he went towards him and grabbed the wrench and hit the twins of terror in their helms and began to drag them away to the med bay, when they left, the both of them started to laugh so hard that they fell off the floor, she stopped laughing, got herself off the floor and went to the med bay.

When she got to the med bay, she saw the twins rubbing their helms, then saw her sparkmate looking so smug with himself, she knew he must have given them a few dents as punishment for painting his med bay and for stealing his wrench.

She shook her helm with a smile on her face, she went towards her mate and kissed him while she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, he leans into her while he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, he loves her so much and even have a beautiful daughter with her, he wasn't planning to lose her to his evil counterpart, he promised her when she first have the nightmare, he will protect her no matter what happens, they heard someone say

"Windblazer and Ratchet sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage" sang Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they pulled away from the kiss and heard them sing, they looked at each other and they smirked evilly at the twins.

He let out his wrench while she formed an energy ball with her hand, he threw his wrench combined with Windblazer's energy ball, it hit theirs helms one by one and it was back on his servos, when the twins left, they snickered at the twin's reaction, they bumped fists with each other at their success.

She kissed his cheek, then he gives her a long affectionate kiss, she returns it, then they heard a flash come off, they pulled away and turned to see Miko, Helena (without her costume on), Storm and Vic (without his faceless mask and costume on) watching them kiss each other, the three girls were smirking at them, she arched an optic ridge at them and said

"Okay. Whose idea is to take the photo of us kissing each other?" Windblazer said to them, she saw him pointed to the girls while giving her a look that said 'I was not part of this' expression, she smiled at him in understanding, she turned into her human form to go after the girls, they saw her charging towards the trio, they ran away from her while she chased after them, the two of them shook their heads with a smile on their faces, this never gets old.

Then they heard the alarm go off, he went towards the monitors with Vic already on his shoulder, he typed a few things in the monitors, they saw it was a call and the name said it was from Shepard Lambrick (those who are fans of the horror flick 'Would You Rather?', you all know who he is, also there's a mention of the Transfan's visit at that dimension), Ratchet immediately scowled at the familiar name.

"This guy again?! That man does not know when to quit," Ratchet said to Vic with a scowl on his handsome face, he looked at his cybertronian friend, he remembered when she told him about that man, she first met him when she went to that dimension, she was invited to his house for dinner and to play a game.

She is a huge fan of the horror flick itself along with the ReAnimator movies on the list, his son Julian Lambrick tried to rape her along with her friend Iris, luckily one of his guard was able to stop him and he took the both of them back to the dining room, he apologized to the both of them for his son's behavior, even though the Transfan already knows about his son's behavior because she watched the movie and its sequel (I hope they do more sequels in the future and I actually watched the movie itself) a couple of times.

After both her and Iris won, they left with the money in their hands and she revived her brother with her healing powers, before she left to go back to their dimension, she told him that she already knows who he is, about his son's behavior, told him who she really is and that she knows about his game all this time, she just acted like she didn't knew about it, he got shock and surprised at what she told him, she smirked at his expression and left.

Ratchet and Vic wondered what he wants now, since both the Transfan and him are frenemies towards each other even though he collaborates with them, they don't get along that well, they saw the Transfan entered the main ops with a grin on her face, they had a guess that she was finished dealing with the trouble trio.

"Hey guys, why did the alarm sound?" Windblazer said to Ratchet and Vic with a grin on her face, she sensed her sparkmate's emotions through their bond and he said

"The alarm sounded because we have a call," Ratchet said to the Transfan still with a scowl expression written on his face

"Who's calling us?" Windblazer asked Ratchet and Vic and the faceless vigilante answered

"Shepard Lambrick," Vic answered Windblazer's question, her grin faded and she immediately scowled at the mention of his name, her eyes started to glow pink fuchsia in frustration and she clenched her hands that pink fuchsia starbolts beams began to form.

"That guy again?! Man, he doesn't know when to quit!" Windblazer said in anger and frustration, even though that the both of them are frenemies, but she hasn't forgotten that moment when his son tried to rape her and her friend Iris, every time she rejects one of his invites, he keeps inviting her to his house much to her anger, frustration and annoyance, even though he collaborates with them, her sparkmate sent waves of reassurance to their bond for her to calm down, but it didn't work, he grabbed her tiny body and kissed her in order to calm her down like she once did with him, she calmed down and leaned into his kiss, returning it, then their kiss expired, he puts her on his left shoulder, he typed a few things to answer the call and it appeared in the screen, he was in his late fifties, he has chocolate brown hair, mustache and he was in his usual clothing.

She wasn't happy to see him, even though her anger and frustration is gone, but she kept her scowled face and her cool, if he gives her one insult like he always does a couple of times when he was here, she would lose her cool and temper and go into a complete rage.

*An hour later*

Windblazer Prime slammed the door to her room in anger and rage, that guy was able to tick her off completely, she let her sparkmate and her friend to finish their conversation until she cool herself off, she sat in the sofa and she rubs her forehead to calm down, it was difficult to control her anger and rage including with her sparkmate's anger and rage, both of them tried to control it when they are trained and also in the battlefield, but it was hard to control it.

She changed into her cybertronian form and decided to change appearances to her form, she changed her cybertronian form into an upgraded version of Arcee, her color scheme was still pink fuchsia and black, she added sky blue into her crest, she now has a trench coat, her Autobot symbol was now in her chestplates and each side of her shoulders, with her jetpack attach to her back, her form was still slender and strong but it's now more athletic, curvy, smooth and alluring and most importantly she was still on Ratchet's height.

She looked herself at the mirror, her new cybertronian form looks great on her, she posed in the mirror for a while, when she was finished posing and about to go back to the main ops to see if they finished their conversation, she heard a wolf whistle behind her.

She turned around to see it was her sparkmate with a handsome smirk written on his face, admiring her new change of the appearance of her cybertronian form, she blushed a little but she had a smile on her face feeling glad that he liked her new appearance to her cybertronian form, he walked up towards her, put his arm around her, pulled her close and kissed her, she mewled into the kiss while accepting it gladly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and then their kiss expired, she stayed in his arms for a few hours, both of them enjoying the love, peace and quiet surrounding them, then they heard a beep, she got out of his arms, it was her hologram communicator, she put it on the floor and set itself up, the hologram of SG Ratchet appeared, both of them got enrage when they saw him, what does he wants now, before he could insult his heroic counterpart, she interfered and said

"Don't you even try to insult him, you scrap! What do you want?!" Windblazer said to the evil counterpart with a scowled face, he just snorted in annoyance with a smirk on his face and said

"**Is that how you say hello to your friend Wind? Why I'm disappointed in you,**" SG Ratchet said to Windblazer with a smirk on his face including a teasing and a taunting voice, her sparkmate puts his arms around her possessively and said

"We recalled ever since we first met, we aren't your friends, just tell us what do you want and get the scrap out of here," Ratchet said to SG Ratchet with an annoyed face, he just smirked at him and said

"**I might have something or rather someone that belongs to you,**" SG Ratchet said to the both of them still with a smirk

"Oh yeah? Then, what is it?" Wind said to SG Ratchet still with annoyance, he showed something in his hand, their optics widen in shock, he was holding but not one person, but two people in his hand, struggling to get out of his grip, it was Vic and Helena (in their costumes), the evil counterpart looked at their shock expressions and said

"**And this isn't the only thing I caught,**" SG Ratchet said to the both of them, they saw him pulling someone to the communicator, their optics now held shock and horror, it was their daughter (in her cybertronian form), her arms were tied up to her back, she was beaten up pretty badly and she had tears trickling from her optics, the heroic counterpart's optics started to glow aquamarine blue causing him to unleash his anger and rage and said

"Why you piece of scrap! What did you do to our daughter?!" Ratchet said to SG Ratchet in full anger and rage while Windblazer restrained him with her powers and she was in the same state as him and she glared at him with full anger and rage burning in her optics.

"**Why I found this beauty of a daughter along with Vic and Helena on her side, if I can't have that beautiful sparkmate of yours, I can have your daughter instead, she's much more beautiful than her mother and she's so absolutely sweet to ravish with,**" SG Ratchet said with a lustful smirk on his face and a lustful tone, to prove them his point, he leaned towards her face, he licked her cheek, her receptor, went towards her neck, he kissed her neck up and down, he bit her neck hard, energon trickling down and he licked the sweet energon from her neck, he was getting more enraged at seeing the view of him ravishing their daughter in front of them and their friends.

"If you dare ravish our daughter, I'll…" but the evil counterpart cut him off

"**Or you'll what? Both of you will do nothing and stayed where you are, you don't even where I'm am at, I'll make a deal with you, if you can give me a part for my dimensional portal and bring it to me without tricking me, I'll let your friends and your daughter go, but if you don't, I'll give your friends back but I'm keeping your daughter with me, I'll rape her, force a sparkbond with her and have her carry my child before your very optics,**" SG Ratchet said to the both of them with a smirk on his face, part of it was true, he was building a dimensional portal using the groundbridge technology he stole, Windblazer and the others knew that because on their last encounter he was stealing some parts he needed and he announced to the team that he going to do it so he can get new allies to defeat them and win the war once and for all.

"**Mom! Dad! Don't listen to him! He's trying you to lure you two into a trap!**" Lightning Silver said to her parents' tears still falling down from her optics, she felt him punched her face and she fell to the groundwhile glaring at him with full defiance, courage and rage burning in her sapphire blue and aquamarine blue optics with her tears still there.

"**You better watch what you say if I were you, my pretty little Silver,**" SG Ratchet said to Silver with a sicken smirk on his face while stroking her cheek lovingly, making the Transfan, the medic, their tecnorganic daughter and the two heroes want to gag at him.

"**So do we have a deal?**" SG Ratchet said to the both of them with the smirk still there, they looked at each other, after a few minutes, they agreed to his deal and the connection was broken, they have to think of a plan on how to get their daughter and their friends out of there without them giving him the part he needs, luckily the Transfan implanted them kitsune trackers in case they get captured by the enemy, so they can locate them, she opened her kitsune tracking device and found where they were, they were at the same abandoned of the big warehouse back when Bee tried to recover his t-cog back.

Ratchet made a decoy of the part that his evil counterpart needs for the portal, in case they were outnumbered, either the both of them will call for backup, luckily for them they told the others what happened and immediately went there to confront him and rescue them.

*At the same abandoned big warehouse, where Bee tried to recover his t-cog*

When Windblazer Prime and Ratchet got there, they saw their daughter Lightning Silver all pretty beaten up and their friends were tied up towards a crane with a tank full of sharks, they looked at each other and communicated in their bond for a moment and nodded in agreement.

They ran up towards their daughter while her clone (in its human form) went to get their friends out of there, Ratchet shook Silver gently to wake her up while Wind was untying her servos, she was out unconscious when he beat her up, he placed his palms on top of the other and puts them in her chest and began to heal her up with the healing powers he got when the both of them bonded.

When Wind finished untying her, she helped him heal her up also with her healing powers since she got the most unlimited life energy within her, they felt Silver stirred up indicating she was waking up, they stopped healing her and their healing energy disappeared, she slowly opened her optics and when her vision cleared, she saw her parents' with relieved written on their faces and said

"Mom! Dad! It's a trap!" Lightning Silver said to her parents', they looked up, it was a cage, just before the cage descended down to trap them, Ratchet immediately grabbed Wind by her waist and Silver by her right shoulder and teleported just the right time that the cage fell down, he lets them go and sighed in relief that he was be able to get themselves out before the trap descended towards them, they saw SG Ratchet appeared and say

"You are be able to get away my trap I have placed for the both of you, you both never failed to impress me," SG Ratchet said to the both of them with a grin on his face, the heroic counterpart threw the decoy to him and he caught it before it could fall to the floor.

"You got what you wanted, now release my daughter and our friends," Ratchet said to SG Ratchet, his grin was still there, something was wrong, he snapped his fingers and Autocons appeared providing him backup, he broke the deal once again, he adjusted his receptors and heard something coming towards them since he knows she heard it too, guiding missiles were coming towards them, just when the missiles came towards them, both of them immediately formed a giant shield to surround them, she called for a bridge just when she saw her clone released their friends out, she threw a smoke bomb and all of them went back to base safely.

*Autobot Outpost Omega One*

Windblazer Prime, Ratchet, Vic, Helena and Lightning Silver got back to base safely, when they got there, the others were waiting for them, after the celebration, Windblazer, Ratchet and Silver went towards her room to talk, when they got there, they sat down in the sofa, they stayed silent for a moment enjoying the peace and quiet surrounding them.

"Sorry that we got captured by SG Ratchet," Silver said to her parents' with guilt, they looked at her; she was guilty for the mistake she did, Wind patted her shoulder and said

"Silver, were not mad at you, well just a little bit, we know you did a mistake," Windblazer said to her only daughter reassuring her while her sparkmate agreed with her

"I know, but he came out of nowhere, when the three of us were heading back to base, he ambushed us with the Autocons, we tried to hold them off, but he knocked us out unconscious, when we woke up, we saw we were at the same abandoned warehouse back when Bee tried to recover his t-cog, my servos were tied up behind my back and our friends were tied up towards a crane and in the bottom there was a tank full of sharks, just when I was about to help them, I couldn't reach them, not only my servos were tied up but I was connected to a chain preventing me to go any further, when he appeared, he told me since he couldn't get you Mom, he now took an interest in me, the next thing he told me is that to be his mate and to carry his child, but I refused, then he started to beat me up to get me to agree, but I didn't give up and he kept beating me up, after he beat me up, you won't like this, he started to rape me," Silver trailed off as tears began to fall out of her optics, they stared at her with pure horror, he raped her, he did broke the deal after all and she continued

"Also after he raped me, he gived me this," Silver finished explaining, she lifted her neck up so they can see it, their optics still held pure horror, she had a hickey and a mark on her, it said 'SG', the evil counterpart marked her as his, finally Silver broke down into tears, they softened when their only daughter cry horrified at the rape he just gived her, they hugged her, she griped them tightly as she cried there, they sent love and comfort in their bond to calm her down and telling them they were here for her, they whispered sweet nothingness in her receptor, they kissed her forehead and she left them alone.

"We got to do something about this," Windblazer said to Ratchet

"What do you mean?"

"I sensed Dark Energon inside her, didn't you sensed it?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I did sensed Dark Energon inside her as well, were going to do something about this,"

"But, why did he implant Dark Energon inside her? Unless…" then they dropped into realization

"He's planning to get her corrupted and under his control, with the Dark Energon inside her, she will get visions, hearing him in her head, slowly taking it in effect and get her to taste it, once the Dark Energon and him takes her completely, the bond will be completed, she will be completely corrupted, go to his side and we lose her to him forever,"

"We have to get that Dark Energon out of her before it corrupts her and the bond gets completed, we can't lose our daughter to him, ever!" Windblazer said worried about their only daughter, he began rubbing her shoulders to get the tension out of her system, she moaned softly at the feeling of his servos rubbing her shoulders tenderly, a handsome grin made its way to his face when he heard her moan softly, he went towards her slender neck and give it love kisses up and down, she shivered in delight slowly getting turned on, he bit her neck just enough to make a bite mark cause the mark he gived her faded about a year ago, she moaned in pleasure at the feeling of the teeth biting her neck.

That always made him turned on, he leaned towards her audio receptor since he knows that his husky voice can always turned her on completely including when he bits her neck when they interface and always sees her reading fanfiction with him involving doing interface and imagined that it was him doing that to her in her most dirty fantasies.

"How about we continued this in the berth?" Ratchet said to Windblazer with a husky voice and with a sly smirk written on his face while he licked her receptor, she shivered in delight and in pleasure at hearing the husky voice and licking her receptor, she gived herself a foxy grin and nodded, he carries her bridal style and they continued to interface for the whole day.


End file.
